Viaje Familiar
by MilyV
Summary: Editado. Suecia y Finlandia asisten a la Conferencia de Naciones, así que deciden llevar a Sealand. Pero esto estaba lejos de ser una reunión tranquila y calmada.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Volví a subir la historia, pero decidí hacerle muchos cambios porque no estaba contenta. Espero que lo sepan comprender.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Tras un exhaustivo viaje que les había llevado muchísimas horas, finalmente habían podido colocar los dos pies frente al hotel que les alojaría. Habían tenido que salir del confort de su casa ya que sus jefes también estarían allí. Uno de ellos, suspiró. Luego, tomó la mano del pequeño Sealand y decidió que era hora de entrar y registrarse.

—¡Vamos Su-san! —gritó Finlandia, al darse la vuelta.

Pero cuando giró, no había rastros de su cónyuge. No tenía la menor idea en dónde se había metido, lo que le desconcertó. Apenas llegaban para la Conferencia de Naciones y el sueco ya se había extraviado. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Todo lo que tenía enfrente era una inmensa cantidad de maletas y nada más. Y un hombre de la altura de Suecia, no era precisamente fácil de perder.

—¿Papá? —preguntó el niño, mientras que revisaba el auto en el que se habían transportado desde el aeropuerto.

—Estoy aquí —dijo repentinamente una voz detrás de la montaña de equipaje.

Finlandia se asustó bastante, pegó un par de saltos y cayó en la acera. No sabía si estaba alucinando o sí de verdad había escuchado la voz de Suecia. Pero no le quedaba otra, ¿en dónde más se había podido meter ese hombre? Respiró profundamente, esperaba que el resto del tiempo que debían quedarse allí, no sucediera nada más.

Se levantó y comenzó a tirar las maletas hacia el suelo, buscando desesperadamente. Esperaba que realmente el sueco se encontrara allí. De la nada, pudo ver la cara del que estaba intentando halla y pegó un grito. La verdad era que a pesar de los siglos que ya llevaban conviviendo, aún esa mirada le daba miedo.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó al ver la cara de terror que tenía el finlandés.

—Sí, creo que sí… —respondió, aunque todavía estaba temblando.

Por su lado, el niño se había adelantado. Mientras que sus padres adoptivos arreglaban sus asuntos, había decidido hacer su propia investigación ahora que nadie le prestaba atención. Su sueño era ser algún día parte de esa Conferencia y necesitaba saber qué era lo que se requería para ser tomado en cuenta.

Luego de recuperarse de todos esos sustos, Finlandia ya estaba listo para ingresar al hotel. Estaba muy ansioso por probar el sauna y el jacuzzi. Ahora que ya se había asegurado que Suecia estaba allí, llevando todo el equipaje de la familia, estaba preparado para continuar. Miró hacia su lado, para volver a agarrar de la mano a su pequeño, pero éste había desaparecido.

—Sea, ¿no crees qué nos vamos a divertir esta semana? —El muchacho estaba sonriendo, mas al darse cuenta de que el niño faltaba, cambio su expresión. —¿Sea?

—¿Qué sucede, Fin? —inquirió el escandinavo, que no podía ver mucho más.

—Perdí a Sea —respondió con una risa nerviosa.

Adentro del lugar, Sealand estaba revisando todo con mucha curiosidad. Era una vida que definitivamente se imaginaba para él. No podía creer la buena vida que podían llevar los países, ir a hoteles de lujo y conocer otros lugares distintos. Definitivamente, lograría su objetivo de convertirse en uno. Eso simplemente lo animaba a estar más seguro de su meta.

Sabía que si quería ser un país fuerte y sobretodo, reconocido, debía hacerse de una gran cantidad de aliados y amigos. Dado que ya se encontraba en la recepción, era el mejor lugar por donde comenzar. Allí podría ver quiénes ingresaban al recinto, así que estaba seguro de que conseguiría unos cuantos saludos y quién sabe, tal vez un aliado.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? —El niño se había parado cerca de los ascensores, no volvería a ser ignorado como esa vez anterior.

Estaba lleno de energías y totalmente preparado para hacer nuevas amistades.

Mientras tanto, Finlandia nuevamente estaba sumido en la desesperación: Había perdido a Sealand. Necesitaba hallarlo en cuanto antes fuera posible, después de todo, era tan sólo un niño. Suecia estaba mucho más tranquilo, estaba seguro de que su hijo no había podido ir demasiado lejos. Después de todo, le resultaba bastante difícil pasar desapercibido.

—Pasemos —indicó el país escandinavo, pese a que el finlandés estaba como un loco mirando por todas partes en busca de una pista de Sealan.

—¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan calmado? ¡¿Y sí le sucedió algo? —preguntó histérico.

—No te preocupes —El hombre avanzó, a pesar de todo lo que llevaba consigo.

De todo le había pasado por la cabeza de Finlandia. ¿Y si Rusia había decidido llevarlo consigo? Esa idea le daba miedo, sabía por experiencia propia lo que ocurría cuando al ruso se le ocurría tomar a alguien como su subordinado. Debía hallarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El menor no dejaba de mirar en ningún rincón, quería encontrar lo más rápido posible a Sealand. Sin embargo, eso no iba a tardar demasiado. Una vez que llegaron al lobby del hotel, comenzaron a escuchar un escándalo. Suecia bajó las maletas al suelo, para que el botones se encargara de ello y fue a revisar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Niño, no deberías estar aquí —explicó el gerente del lugar, a modo de reprender al pequeño que continuaba parado al lado de los ascensores.

—¡Déjame! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo! —respondió éste, que intentaba zafarse del alcance del hombre.

—Esto es una reunión exclusivamente para los países y tú no eres uno —aseguró mientras que empujaba al preadolescente.

En ese momento, el escandinavo decidió intervenir. Suecia se hizo camino a través del grupo de países que estaban ahí reunidos. Tocó el hombro del gerente, mientras que Sealand aprovechó esa situación para correr detrás de su padre adoptivo.

—Señor, ahora estoy ocupado… —Se volteó y no tardó en sentir cierto temor al ver a ese hombre que le miraba fijamente.

—¿Hay algún problema? —cuestionó el sueco.

—Estaba tratando de sacar a ese niño y… —explicó, mientras temblaba. La verdad es que le costaba decir algo coherente debido a la sensación que le rodeaba por culpa de Suecia.

—Es mi hijo —afirmó, mientras que acariciaba el cabello del niño.

—¡Lo siento, señor! —exclamó.

Por su lado, Finlandia intentaba obtener alguna visual acerca de la situación, por lo que caminaba en puntillas. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos, la multitud que se había reunido era grande y su altura no le favorecía demasiado. Quería saber demasiado qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, apenas podía ver el cabello rubio del sueco y nada más.

Enseguida se dio cuenta que aquel se estaba acercando a él. Sonrió, estaba esperando impacientemente por alguna respuesta favorable. Quizás Suecia le traería una buena noticia, seguía sin poder creer que Sealand se había podido escapar de esa manera. Con la inmensa cantidad de países presentes, sería muy complicado recorrer todo ese enorme edificio.

—¡Su-san! —Finlandia movió su mano para que el hombre pudiese divisarlo con facilidad.

El país escandinavo había tomado firmemente de la mano al niño, para evitar que volviese a hacer de las suyas. Estaba algo molesto por hacerle pasar por todo eso y por la preocupación que le había ocasionado a su "esposa". Pero también estaba contento, al menos no le había sucedido nada.

—Aquí está —El escandinavo empujó a Sealand para que el otro nórdico pudiese respirar tranquilo.

El muchacho al ver que el niño estaba tal cual como había bajado del automóvil, no pudo evitar sonreír y enseguida fue a abrazarlo. Puso su mejilla contra la del muchacho, estaba demasiado contento por haberlo recuperado sin mayores incidentes. Estaba tan emocionado que no se daba cuenta de la intensidad con la que estaba abrazando al niño.

—¡Mamá...! —El rostro de Sealand estaba totalmente colorado.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Finlandia se apartó y volvió a mirar al chica.

—Sólo quería hacer amigos —se defendió.

—Nos deberías avisar —respondió el sueco, que mantenía sus seriedad.

Luego de registrarse finalmente en el hotel, el botones les dio la tarjeta llave de sus habitaciones. Habían solicitado dormitorios diferentes, uno para el niño y el otro, para los dos nórdicos. Por supuesto, eran contiguos, de esa forma podían vigilar a Sealand y asegurarse de que no se metiera en ningún problema.

Apenas bajaron del ascensor, donde se encontraban las habitaciones correspondientes, pudieron escuchar una voz demasiado conocida por los tres. Suecia no quería creerlo, esperaba que simplemente fuera objeto de su imaginación. Respiró profundamente, aunque no creía en ningún dios en particular, el momento requería de una buena plegaria. Rogaba estar equivocado.

Pero Finlandia sonrió. A pesar de saber el disgusto que aquel personaje en cuestión causaba a su esposo, sabía que aquel hombre estaba acompañado por Noruega y éste siempre traía consigo a su hermano menor. Una reunión de los nórdicos antes de lo previsto.

—Pensé que estaríamos tranquilos... —Estaba resignado, sabía que todas las demás habitaciones estaban ya reservadas y no le quedaba otra que ir a saludar.

—No puede ser tan malo, Su-san —respondió Finlandia, quien jaló del brazo al sueco.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —Suecia miró incrédulo al muchacho.

—Bueno, peor de lo que pasamos en su casa no puede ser —explicó el finlandés, con un gran optimismo —.Además, estaremos separados.

El escandinavo asintió, quizás se estaba preocupando por nada. Los tres más el botones continuaron con su camino hasta los respectivos dormitorios. Suecia tenía planeado hacerlo silenciosamente, de esa forma, Dinamarca no se daría cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo, Sealand se adelantó y corrió hacia el islandés.

—Sealand, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el menor de todos los nórdicos, mientras que tomaba su valija.

—¡Vine con papá y mamá! —exclamó y señaló a esos dos, que iban marchando de manera bastante lenta.

Al oír eso, el danés que estaba ingresando en su habitación, sacó su cabeza para confirmar lo que había dicho el niño. Efectivamente, su némesis estaba en el pasillo, de la mano con Finlandia. No pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que raras veces se le presentaba: Demostrarle que aún era el rey del Norte de Europa.

—¡Sigue ordenando las cosas, tengo un asunto pendiente! —dijo dirigiéndose al noruego, que ya había entrado allí y estaba intentando arreglar todo.

—¿Qué asunto? —El noruego intuía que no se traía nada bueno entre manos.

Suecia abrió cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones y cuando se propuso sacar una de las maletas, una sombra se asomó. Sabía que no era Finlandia, ya que éste no tenía un cabello tan desordenado y extravagante. Respiró profundamente porque sabía exactamente de quién se trataba.

—¡Vaya, Suecia! La vida es graciosa, ¿no lo crees? Tú y yo nuevamente compartimos el mismo piso —opinó Dinamarca.

—¿Y? —cuestionó con gran indiferencia, francamente no le interesaba mantener ninguna conversación con él.

Finlandia simplemente contemplaba esa escena, la cual esperaba que terminara sin ningún herido. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que eso sucediera? Como sabía que eran bastante malas, decidió ayudar al pequeño a acomodarse en su dormitorio. Además, era un trauma que quería evitar al niño.

—Bueno, es obvio. Al ser yo el mayor de todos ustedes, tengo que vigilar que...

En eso, por detrás, se acercó peligrosamente Noruega. No le extrañaba a éste que Dinamarca estuviese dando uno de sus discurso que a nadie le importaba. Y él conocía lo suficientemente bien a Suecia, como para saber qué no lo soportaba. Repentinamente, el danés no pudo decir nada más, ya que el noruego lo tomó de la oreja y lo arrastró al dormitorio.

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Hay cosas que deberías estar viendo —explicó, sin sudar una gota.

—Gracias, Noruega —A pesar de que ya se había ido, sabía que siempre podía contar con su intervención.

Después de dejar todo a punto, Finlandia decidió ir a la habitación que compartiría con el sueco por el tiempo que durara la conferencia. Se aseguró que Sealand tuviese todo a su alcance, incluido un peluche de oso que le habían regalado hacía un tiempo. Sonrió al ver al niño tan concentrado en una serie de animación. Parecía que ahora iba a tener todo bajo control y no había nada importante por lo que preocuparse.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación, estaba bastante sorprendido. Había muchísimas comodidades, una televisión plana enorme, su propia mesa de billar, una preciosa vista a la ciudad y un enorme jacuzzi en el baño. Eso sin contar con los sofás que aparentemente eran de los más cómodos que había podido probar. Y la temperatura era a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Por un momento, se había olvidado por completo del sueco, así que cuando le vino a la cabeza, no lo vio por ninguna parte. Finlandia estaba confundido. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto meter todo el equipaje dentro de la pieza del hotel y era imposible que se hubiera ido a la habitación que compartían Dinamarca y Noruega.

Estaba agotado por culpa del viaje y no ansiaba demasiado jugar a las escondidas con Suecia. Inicialmente habían hablado de aprovechar ese día antes de la reunión. Pero resultaba un poco difícil hacerlo sin la presencia del escandinavo.

De la nada, escuchó cómo caía el agua dentro del baño. Estaba con algo de miedo, ¿había alguien más en la habitación que desconocía? No sabía si arriesgarse o aguardar a que Suecia decidiera aparecer. Sin embargo, esto último parecía que no iba a suceder así que respiró profundamente para darse un poco de coraje.

Caminó lentamente mientras que buscaba algo para llevar en la mano. Era de las pocas veces en las cuales extrañaba no tener esas antiguas armas que habían utilizado Suecia y Dinamarca en su momento. Le parecía raro que el aparente extraño no saliera del baño. No podía imaginarse con lo que se estaba a punto de encontrar. Su corazón le palpitaba cada vez más rápido.

Sin mucha prisa y luego de tragar un poco de saliva, Finlandia optó por asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Había algo de humo así que no pudo determinar de buenas a primeras de quién se trataba. Volteó para ver si el país escandinavo estaba justo detrás de él, como casi siempre sucedía. Sin embargo, aparte de su sombra, no había nadie más.

Mientras que se adentraba en ese baño, se dio cuenta de que había ropa que estaba arrojada sobre el suelo. Aún no estaba seguro de que estaba sucediendo, los nervios le estaban traicionando. Repentinamente vio una alta figura que parecía que le estaba aguardando. A medida que se iba acercando, le resultaba bastante conocida esa persona.

—¿Su-san? —se arriesgó a preguntar, seguía sin poder ver bien debido al vapor del agua.

—¿Fin? —cuestionó el otro, que ya se había metido dentro de la bañera.

—¿Eres tú? —Finalmente llegó donde estaba el jacuzzi y allí estaba sentado el sueco, quien se había sacado prácticamente todo y ahora estaba aprovechando para descansar —¡Ah, al fin te encontré! —se quejó —¿No crees qué es muy temprano para estrenarlo?

—Tenemos una cena de bienvenida… —explicó, aunque eso no era lo que le interesaba demasiado.

—¡¿Qué? Y yo que quería disfrutar de esta noche —se lamentó el finlandés.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Finlandia comenzó a pensar en todo lo que iba a suceder esa noche y realmente estaba un poco asustado. No podía recordar una sola Conferencia de Naciones que había resultado bien. Se estaba comenzando a preocupar, hasta que el escandinavo tocó su pie.

—Acompáñame —le pidió el hombre.

—Bueno, creo que un poco de descanso no vendría mal —resolvió finalmente.

En la habitación contigua, Sealand estaba planeando la manera en que se haría de más aliados. Quería aprovechar ese viaje al máximo, ansiaba demasiado ser reconocido por el resto de los países. Y lo lograría. Luego de terminar su videojuego…

* * *

><p>Ojalá quieran darle la oportunidad.<p>

Gracias por leer~


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Unas horas después, comenzaron a prepararse para la cena que se llevaría a cabo en la restaurante de dicho hotel. Después de ese largo viaje, lo último que Finlandia quería hacer era vestirse de traje y tener que salir de la habitación para una larga noche. Se consoló con el hecho de que se encontraría con Estonia, así que quizás no era tan malo.

Mientras que Suecia se encargaba de sacar todo lo que había en las maletas, el otro nórdico fue a revisar en que andaba su hijo. Esperaba que al menos ya se hubiera bañado y se estuviera alistando para la cena. El finlandés estaba muy poco preocupado por eso, simplemente lo hacía para que su "esposo" estuviera más tranquilo.

Sin embargo, al entrar a la habitación, se halló con una escena completamente distinta a la que esperaba. El niño aún estaba frente a la pantalla del televisor, con el mando de la consola en sus manos. Parecía que desde que habían llegado, éste no se había alejado por un segundo del videojuego en cuestión.

—Sea… —Éste se mantuvo de pie al lado de la puerta aguardando que el chico le prestara atención.

Pero después de unos largos cinco minutos y un par de gritos de Sealand contra el juego, Finlandia decidió que era hora de intervenir. Respiró profundamente, normalmente era el escandinavo quien se encargaba de regañar al pequeño, pero ahora le tocaba ese papel.

—Sea, ¿no crees que ya has jugado demasiado? —El rubio se acercó y se sentó próximo al hermano menor de Inglaterra, para tratar de quitarle el mando.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en un punto importante! —respondió, sin sacar sus ojos del televisor.

—Podrás hacerlo luego o mañana. Tenemos que ir a la cena, así que deberías bañarte —replicó y miró momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo el chico.

—¡Cuando consiga guardar! —fue todo lo que le contestó y continuó con su vicio.

Ahora comprendía el porqué a Suecia no le había gustado demasiado el regalo que le había hecho. Finlandia se contentó con la respuesta que recibió de Sealand, aunque optó por quedarse hasta que ello ocurriera. Simplemente para asegurarse de que así fuera. Y porque le había picado la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que le gustaba tanto del juego.

La noción del tiempo se le pasó a ambos. El sueco miró el reloj de pulsera, no entendía porque el otro estaba tardando tanto. Debió haber regresado ya hacía unos diez minutos atrás. Le extrañaba bastante, por lo que determinó que sería lo mejor hacer un poco de investigación por su cuenta. Faltaba poquísimo para la cena.

Entró al dormitorio que le correspondía a Sealand, no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. El niño le estaba enseñando al mayor cómo debía jugar y para qué servían los botones del control. Finlandia lucía bastante concentrado, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de la obligación a la cual debían asistir.

El sueco se rascó la cabeza, trató de llamar la atención de los dos que se hallaban sentados sobre la cama, pero los dos miraban fijamente la pantalla. De vez en cuando, gritaban cuando algún movimiento salía mal o cuando el personaje se caía de una plataforma. El hombre suspiró, odiaba tener que ser el malo de la película, sobre todo cuando veía que las dos personas que más quería, estaban riéndose y divirtiéndose.

Pero alguien debía hacerlo, así que se apresuró y apagó el televisor. Por supuesto, esa acción no fue bien recibida por nadie dentro de la habitación.

—¡Papá! —gritó enojado el niño —¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Qué injusto! —se quejó.

—Su-san, no creo que eso fuera necesario… —contestó el finlandés, con cierto temor.

—Pero tenemos que irnos —explicó el sueco, a pesar de los reclamos de los otros dos.

Repentinamente, alguien golpeó la puerta del dormitorio. El sueco, quien estaba más próximo, fue a recibir a la persona en cuestión. Mientras tanto, Finlandia intentó hacerle sentir mejor a Sealand y le empujó para que fuera al baño y prepararse. Aunque reconocía que había hecho mal, se había divertido bastante con el niño.

—Creo que esto les pertenece —respondió Noruega y acto seguido, entregó a la pequeña cachorra.

—Hanatamago —Suecia enseguida la tomó en sus brazos, y el animal comenzó a mover su cola sin parar.

Por su lado, el finlandés se acercó para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Le extrañaba que alguien fuera a visitarles, más que nada porque dentro de un rato se encontrarían frente a frente. Cuando se asomó por el hombre del sueco, la cachorra se apresuró en comenzar a lamerle la nariz.

—¡Hanatamago! —Finlandia sonrió ampliamente y acarició sus peludas orejas —¿En dónde la hallaste, Noruega?

—Por alguna razón, se metió a nuestra habitación. Anko la descubrió —afirmó éste —.Nos vemos luego.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó el muchacho, contento de haber recuperado a su mascota.

De inmediato. Sealand salió del baño cuando pudo escuchar el nombre de la cachorra. Estaba entusiasmado, quería aprovechar la ocasión para jugar con el animal.

—¡Hanatamago! —El niño corrió, vistiendo nada más su ropa interior.

—Ve a bañarte —Le indicó el sueco, al ver que el chico que se acercaba.

—¡Pero…!

Sin embargo, Suecia se mantuvo firme en su decisión. El niño estaba molesto, sólo quería saludar a Hanatamago. El primero respiró profundamente y luego de cerciorarse de que su hijo le había hecho caso, optó por regresar a su dormitorio y terminar de vestirse. Finlandia disfrutó por un momento de la cachorra, que estaba dando vueltas en el piso.

—Fin… —dijo el escandinavo, al notar que el finlandés estaba distraído.

—¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Ya voy, Su-san! —Volvió a tomar entre sus brazos al animal y regresó a su habitación.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, cuando finalmente toda la familia estaba lista. Incluida Hanatamago, a quien el finés le había colocado un par de moños rosados para que luciera mejor. Sealand se había puesto una camisa y unos pantalones de vestir que le había escogido aquel. Si bien no estaba muy conforme, decidió olvidarse del incidente.

—¡Una carrera hasta el elevador, Hanatamago! —desafió el chico y el animal saltó del brazo del nórdico.

Sin esperar respuesta de los dos países, tanto el niño como la cachorra salieron corriendo. Finlandia estaba sorprendido por la energía que aún tenía Sealand, la verdad es que aquel parecía aguantar mucho más que un chico de su edad. Parecía ser que el viaje sería más que divertido, aunque no podía recordar una sola conferencia de las naciones que fuera normal.

Repentinamente, la puerta del ascensor, se abrió. El pequeño que ahora sostenía a la mascota de la familia saludó con su mano para que sus dos padres se apresuraban. La verdad es que estaba ansioso, tenía una segunda oportunidad para hacerse de amigos allí. No lo dudó más, a pesar de que el elevador estaba repleto, decidió entrar ya que aún había cabida para alguien de su tamaño.

—¡Sea! —gritó el finlandés, quiso detener al chico así que intentó apresurarse para poder alcanzar al chico.

Sin embargo, el momento que llegó, las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a subir. Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera sucederle al chico. Era un mundo de adultos y él era demasiado pequeño para lidiar con ciertos personajes. Estaba preocupado, así que presionó los botones de los ascensores para que al menos uno se abriera.

Suecia se dio cuenta de la situación y miró las escaleras que estaban a un lado. Finlandia parecía desesperado y lo comprendía totalmente. Sabía que la única solución para sus problemas era tratar de subir las gradas, aunque eso significara esfuerzo físico. Pero no podía arriesgarse.

—Vamos por aquí —le señaló el escandinavo.

—¡Pero si es en el último piso! —exclamó el muchacho de ojos pardos.

Sin consultar, el sueco se agachó y le pidió al finlandés que se subiera a su espalda. Éste creyó que era una ridícula propuesta. Sin embargo, al ver que aquel seguía en la misma posición, respiró profundamente. No le quedaba otra cosa más que aceptar la idea del hombre si quería recuperar al travieso niño en poco tiempo.

—Espero que nadie nos vea —opinó sonrojado Finlandia, mientras que se sujetaba en los hombros del sueco.

—Vamos —contestó éste, sin importarle demasiado el hecho de tener que subir varios pisos, con tal de recuperar a Sealand.

Mientras que aquello sucedía, el niño junto a la cachorra ya estaban allí en el piso donde iba a desarrollarse la cena. Miró por todas partes, había tantas cosas que le llamaban la atención que ni siquiera donde debía fijarse. Incluso se sentía un poco agobiado por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Nunca había visto algo semejante.

De repente, vio al británico que estaba sentado en la mesa principal. La tentación era simplemente demasiado. Era como si ese hombre le estuviese desafiando. Necesitaba hacerlo, aunque sabía que estaba mal y pese a estar consciente de que muy probablemente iba a ser castigado. Mas, no le interesaba. Era una oportunidad que simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

Sealand intentó entrar a la cena como si nada. Sin embargo, cuando quiso dar un paso dentro del restaurante, fue detenido por el encargado. Hanatamago ladró, aunque como era pequeña, no causó demasiada impresión más que un par de risas de parte de ese hombre. El niño no entendía qué pasaba así que volvió a intentarlo.

—Chico, tú no puedes estar aquí —le regañó el hombre, empujando al muchacho hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó.

—Porque no eres un país. Esto es sólo para aquellas naciones reconocidas. Así que por favor, debes irte —añadió el empleado.

—¡Yo soy Seland-kun! —exclamó, para poder darse paso a través de la fila.

Por su lado, Suecia y Finlandia estaban aún en las escaleras. El primero, a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, no lucía cansado en lo absoluto. Aunque quizás estaba un poco sudado, por lo que se había quedado con la camisa y el saco lo llevaba el finlandés. El segundo estaba fijándose en los carteles de los pisos, para ver cuánto les faltaba para llegar al lugar en cuestión.

Por supuesto, y pese a sus intentos de no pensar en ello, continuaba avergonzado por la forma en que le cargaba el escandinavo. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que iban a tardar más si él se ponía a caminar. No había forma de ganar en esa situación, así que simplemente trató de enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo Sealand en ese preciso momento.

—¿Crees que se habrá metido en algún lío? —cuestionó el muchacho de los ojos pardos, a la vez que miraba hacia el frente, para ver si había alguna noticia del niño.

—Espero que no —contestó el hombre, quien intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

—Me gustaría saber si está bien —Tocó su mentón, intentando imaginarse en qué circunstancias se encontraba el chico.

—No te preocupes —replicó, para poder mantener calmo y tranquilo al finlandés.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Es sólo que si Rusia está cerca… —El sólo pronunciar ése nombre le hacía temblar.

—Lo vamos a recuperar —aseguró Suecia, mientras que sus ojos azules miraban hacia arriba.

Un par de pisos más arriba, el niño se había quedado sentado en un sofá. Estaba molesto porque no le habían permitido ingresar. Acariciaba a la cachorra mientras que aguardaba pacientemente por sus padres. Estaba curioso por saber dónde se habían metido aquellos, no había señales de ellos por ninguna parte. La última vez que los había visto, estaban justo detrás de él.

—¿Crees qué van a venir enseguida? —Sealand levantó al animal y éste simplemente movió su cabeza, para luego ladrar.

En eso, Dinamarca y Noruega hicieron su aparición. El primero estaba sonriendo, orgulloso y con el pecho en alto. El segundo simplemente quería ignorar cualquier acción que el danés fuera capaz de hacer. La mayoría de las veces aquel terminaba por hacerle pasar una gran vergüenza frente a los demás. Ahora, aunque sabía que era absurdo, esperaba que fuera la excepción.

La atención del noruego se dirigió hacia el pequeño, que lucía extraviado y perdido. No veía a Suecia y a Finlandia por ninguna parte, lo cual le pareció extremadamente raro. Suspiró, quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era ver qué fue lo que sucedió. De todas maneras, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar cerca de Dinamarca.

—¡Ha llegado el rey de los países de Europa del Norte! ¡Así que hagan reverencia…! —Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su intento de discurso debido a la patada que le encajó el otro.

—A nadie le importa eso —aseguró y se acercó a Sealand.

Éste estaba demasiado aburrido. No sabía como hacer para entrar a la cena y tampoco cómo contactar a sus padres adoptivos. Y aunque trataba de llamar la atención, parecía que nadie lo escuchaba.

—¿Y tus padres? —cuestionó el escandinavo, agachándose para jugar con el animal.

—No sé donde están —respondió.

—Oye, Nor. ¿Acaso ése no es el niño que adoptó Suecia? —Dinamarca señaló al infante —.Qué mal trabajo hace como padre.

—Papá dice que no debo hacerte caso —replicó enseguida el hermano menor de Inglaterra, algo molesto por lo que había dicho el danés.

—Pues tu papá se equivoca —afirmó el extravagante hombre —. ¿No preferirías que yo te críe?

—Ya suficientes traumas nos creaste a Suecia, Fin y a mí. Basta, Anko —reprochó el noruego al mayor y luego volvió a concentrarse en el niño —.Supongo que me quedaré un rato hasta que vengan.

Mientras tanto, la pareja finalmente había arribado al piso donde se hallaba el restaurante. Luego de arreglar todo la vestimenta al sueco, el finlandés pudo sonreír. Le secó el sudor que le corría de la frente, causado por el extenuante recorrido que debió hacer. A pesar que esa expresión aún le causaba algo de pavor, estaba agradecido por la acción que había realizado.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —afirmó el muchacho y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Suecia sólo se limitó a sonrojarse por el gesto de aquel. Él tampoco se imaginaba su vida sin la presencia del finlandés. Se quedó un instante parado allí, viendo a Finlandia. Sonrió levemente. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle lo que sentía por él…

—¡Vamos, Su-san! Tenemos que buscar a Sea —Éste ondeó su mano y luego continuó con su camino.

—Sí —asintió y siguió al finlandés.

Nuevamente, en el lobby, Noruega impedía o al menos era lo que intentaba, de que Dinamarca contara alguna de sus grandes hazañas. Sealand sólo se quedaba mirando la discusión de esos dos y de vez en cuando, reía. A veces, esos hombres a los que llamaba "tíos" podían ser bastante graciosos. De la nada, al mayor se le ocurrió una genial idea.

—Sea, ¿te gustaría saber cómo era Suecia cuándo pequeño? ¡No te imaginas la inmensa cantidad de historias que puedo contarte! —exclamó de tal forma que todos los presentes pudieran escuchar.

—Anko, no creo que debieras… —Noruega tenía un terrible presentimiento acerca de la ocurrencia del danés.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Aún recuerdo cuándo se negaba a hacer las cosas que le pedía! Había momentos que debía castigarlo —Dinamarca comenzó a recordar muchísimas situaciones, cuando aún eran pequeños.

Tanto Sealand como Noruega intercambiaron miradas. El autodenominado rey de los nórdicos ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta que justo detrás de él estaba el sueco, escuchando con mucha atención lo que le estaba diciendo a su hijo adoptivo. Estaba algo molesto, era algo que prefería que el niño supiera por su propia boca.

—Anko… —volvió a intentar llamar la atención de aquel.

Finlandia no sabía que iba a suceder en ese preciso momento. Por un lado, estaba contento por el hecho de que el pequeño estaba bien y que Hanatamago estaba junto a éste. Pero por el otro lado, estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción del sueco. Aún tenía cuestiones pendientes que resolver con Dinamarca, por lo que no le gustaba demasiado evocar el pasado.

—Sé que quieres saber más —Éste estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Sintió, de la nada, que alguien estaba tocándole el hombro —¡Estoy ocupado! —exclamó de buenas a primeras.

Pero Suecia no se iba a dar por vencido. Estaba decidido a interrumpir fuera lo que el danés tenía planeado decir. Así que una vez más, volvió a intentarlo.

—Dije que estoy ocupado… —Fastidiado, giró y se encontró frente a frente con su rival —.Ah, eres tú, Suecia. Si no te apurabas, me lo iba a llevar.

No obstante, el escandinavo empujó hacia un lado a Dinamarca y se dirigió a Sealand. A pesar de que estaba molesto, estaba más que contento. Sólo se dignó a tomar de la mano y luego, directamente hacia la cena. Esperaba, que al menos, ese momento del día transcurriera de una manera calmada y tranquila.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Akira [**Sí, modifiqué bastante. Tenía demasiado relleno xD**] y Alizabeth [**¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste mi narración. Estoy intentando mejorar siempre**]**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Una vez que ya toda la familia estuviese completamente reunida, Suecia tomó de la mano a Finlandia mientras que en su otro brazo llevaba a Sealand. Fueron acompañados por uno de los meseros del hotel, cuya obligación era enseñarles a los países que iban ingresando a su lugar correspondiente. No obstante, en el momento que llegaron a la mesa, un nuevo problema surgió: Había cinco puestos y los ocupantes eran seis.

El rubio de ojos azules arrancó la tarjeta donde decía "Suecia" y se lo dejó a hijo adoptivo. Había dejado en claro que iban a llevar al pequeño, por lo que requerían de un asiento extra. Pero por lo visto el correo electrónico jamás había llegado, no encontraba otra explicación.

—Papá, ¿qué piensas hacer? —cuestionó el niño de las cejas tupidas mientras que observaba al escandinavo tan pensativo.

—Bueno, supongo que sólo tienes que ir a pedir un asiento extra y ya. ¿Verdad, Su-san? —El finlandés no estaba demasiado preocupado.

—La verdad es que… —Éste miró hacia uno de los carteles que indicaba quién ocupaba la silla.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Su-san? —No era un asunto demasiado complejo, así que no entendía por qué estaba tan serio.

—¿Y sí le sacó la silla a Dinamarca? —De verdad, Suecia estaba más que tentado en sacar al danés de la mesa, para poder comer en paz.

—¡Su-san! —Le reclamó Finlandia.

—Sí, sí.

Lo que el hombre de ojos azules ignoraba era que el antiguo rey de los países de Europa del Norte lo había escuchado de todo. Pero como siempre, no se lo tomó a mal. Comenzó a reírse de manera escandalosa, lo que hizo que el sueco se diera la vuelta. Allí estaba, partiéndose como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida. Lastimosamente para el mayor de los países nórdicos, Suecia lo había dicho más que en serio.

—¡Ay, Suecia! ¿Qué haría sin tu sentido del humor? —explicó éste mientras que se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿Eh? —No entendía a que se refería el danés, como casi siempre.

—Sabes que la noche no sería igual sin mí —contestó con toda seguridad éste, pero luego fue jalado de la corbata por Noruega.

—Me das vergüenza —afirmó el hermano de Islandia, mientras que estiraba de aquella prenda a Dinamarca.

Tras superar esa conversación, el escandinavo decidió no perder más tiempo. Abrazó a Sealand y luego a Finlandia, para finalmente dirigirse con quien fuera el responsable de aquella organización. Aunque por lejos no era la mayor dificultad que había enfrentado en sus largos siglos de vida, le hubiera gustado pasar la cena sin tener que estar preocupándose por esa clase de detalles.

En la mesa, el finés acariciaba a Hanatamago mientras que el niño no dejaba de mirar por todas partes. Era la primera vez que los dos nórdicos le habían traído a una conferencia, así que todo le resultaba novedoso. No podía creer el lujo que había a sus alrededores, cada uno de esos empleados estaba allí para satisfacer los caprichos de las naciones. Una razón más por la cual querría ser reconocido como tal.

En ese momento, aprovechando que Suecia se había ausentado y que Finlandia no pondría mayor resistencia gracias a que el primero no se hallaba, Dinamarca quiso continuar con el relato que quería narrar a Sealand. No quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de contar su gloriosa historia de la cual se sentía más que orgulloso. A pesar de que luego perdió a los cuatro.

—Oye, niño. ¿Quieres que te siga contando algunas historias? ¿Te gustaría saber cómo era Suecia cuando niño? —Sonrió, no había manera que Sealand rechazara lo que le estaba presentando.

—¿Eh? ¿Papá fue tan pequeño como yo? —Éste se paró encima de su asiento, para contemplar a aquel hombre y no podía creer lo que el danés estaba diciendo.

—¡Sí, hasta creo que un poco más chico! —exclamó entusiasmado el danés —¿Te interesa?

Si era cierto lo que Dinamarca acababa de mencionar, Sealand se sintió más que esperanzado. Podría llegar a crecer y ser como alguno de los demás países; Tan alto como Rusia, igual de musculoso que Alemania, tener la misma fuerza que Suecia. Río al imaginarse semejante futuro, por el cual ya estaba cansado de esperar a que llegase.

Pero el que no estaba de acuerdo era Finlandia. Si alguien iba a contar esa historia sería él o Suecia, no confiaba demasiado en lo que pudiera salir de la boca del danés. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para que el otro no pudiese decir una palabra más. Hasta que recordó que todavía no había ido a saludar a su gran amigo, Estonia. Así que se levantó y agarró de la mano al hermano menor de Inglaterra.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la mesa de los bálticos? —Ni le dio la oportunidad para que el muchacho pudiera responder, simplemente se lo llevó con él.

El danés se rascó la cabeza, se había quedado solo con el noruego. Islandia estaba arreglando a Mister Puffin, por lo que aún no estaba apareciendo, Suecia continuaba buscando al organizador y ahora, Finlandia había "secuestrado" a Sealand.

—Al menos me quedas tú, Nor —comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Supongo…

Aparte de lo que había sucedido, el finlandés estaba más que contento. Hacía un tiempo que no había hablado con el báltico y ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse al día. Sin embargo, fue Sealand quien se adelantó a éste y corrió hasta la mesa donde también se hallaban Letonia, Lituania y Polonia. Finlandia se apresuró para no volver a perderle de vista.

—¡Letonia! —gritó el niño a medida que iba acercándose a la mesa de aquel.

—¿Eh? —El menor de los bálticos miró por todas partes al escuchar su nombre, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Sealand —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mamá y papá me trajeron —respondió enseguida —¡Vamos, tenemos que explorar! —Éste no lo pensó demasiado y jaló a Letonia.

—Espera, Sealand… —Quiso detener al chico, pero aquel ni estaba escuchando.

—¡No te metas en ningún lío! —exclamó Finlandia, al ver que su hijo se estaba yendo.

—¡No te preocupes, mamá! —Guiñó y continuó con su idea.

Desde que había llegado a la mencionada cena, ver al británico sentado en una de las mesas había sido simplemente demasiado para él. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser víctima de alguna de sus bromas, aunque no sabía cuándo. No obstante, ahora lo tenía bastante cerca y no quería dejarlo pasar. Y si bien por sí mismo lo hubiera hecho, sabía que Finlandia no le iba a dejar irse, así que "obligó" a Letonia a que fuera su acompañante.

Por su lado, Suecia finalmente había conseguido ir a reclamar el asiento faltante y regresó a la mesa de los nórdicos, en donde el mesero se encargó de hacer lugar para la silla y los platos correspondientes. Una vez solucionado ese inconveniente, el hombre se dio cuenta de que tanto su "esposa" como su hijo no se hallaban allí.

Miró por todas partes, no recordaba que le mencionaran acerca de escaparse de la cena de bienvenida, lo que extrañó bastante al escandinavo. Estaba un poco impaciente, pues al ignorar el paradero de esos dos, no podía moverse de allí por si acaso aparecieran. Y no solamente eso, sino que debía soportar las estupideces de Dinamarca.

—Suecia, no te preocupes. Con el miedo que te tienen, supongo que no van a tardar —dijo éste mientras se burlaba.

Sin embargo, todo lo que recibió fue una mirada de reprobación. No estaba interesado en mantener ninguna conversación con aquel con quien sostenía una gran rivalidad desde hacía siglos. Seguía observando el ambiente en busca de Finlandia.

—Oye, no te lo tomes a mal. De todas maneras, ¿ya piensas decírselo? —cuestionó el mayor de los cincos países nórdicos, con completa seriedad.

—¿Decir qué? —Se ajustó los anteojos, no comprendía exactamente de qué estaba hablando el otro.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! Decirle que le amas y todas esas tonterías… —exclamó sin ninguna vergüenza.

No obstante, Dinamarca estaba a punto de conseguir una reacción que no necesariamente iba a provenir de ése escandinavo.

—¿Tonterías? —cuestionó Noruega, apenas escuchó lo que acababa de declarar el otro.

—¡No, no! Cuando te digo esas cosas son en serio. Me refiero a los sentimientos de Suecia —El danés acarició el cabello del hermano de Islandia, intentando apaciguarlo. Luego, regresó a prestar atención a aquel hombre que lo superaba en altura —¿Y? ¿Ya piensas confesarte?

—Todavía no…

—¿Hace cuántos siglos que vienes diciendo lo mismo? —le reclamó éste.

—No te interesa —No se sentía particularmente cómodo por el rumbo que iba tomando la charla. Pero aunque no quería reconocerlo, quizás Dinamarca tenía un poco de razón.

En ese momento, el finlandés regresó. Había estado platicando con Estonia por un largo rato, hasta que vio a Rusia acerca a dicha mesa y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que era momento de regresar. Al menos estaba satisfecho por el hecho de Suecia había conseguido arreglar todo el asunto de la silla.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Finlandia quiso también integrarse a la aparente animada conversación.

Pero un silencio llenó aquella parte del restaurante. Suecia no quería que el muchacho se enterara de sus sentimientos de esa forma y Noruega estaba golpeando por lo bajo a Dinamarca para impedir que éste hablara de más. Islandia recién había decidido hacer su aparición, tras intentar inútilmente hablar con Liechstien.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué se quedaron callados? —El muchacho de ojos pardos no entendía por qué había sucedido eso.

Suecia se las ingenió para que el finés dejara de investigar, así que recordó que Sealand no estaba en ningún lugar visible.

—¿Y Sea? —Finlandia había llegado solamente con Hanatamago, mas no había ninguna señal del niño en cuestión.

—Ah, bueno… Creo que se fue de paseo con Letonia. No creo que esté muy lejos —respondió con sinceridad el rubio.

—Espero que no arme problemas —Respiró profundamente, porque conocía demasiado bien a Sealand.

El escandinavo tenía todas las razones por las cuales preocuparse por el chico. Éste junto al báltico habían decidido meterse debajo de la mesa principal, donde Estados Unidos, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia, China y Canadá estaban sentados. Si bien Finlandia le había solicitado que no hiciera nada malo, el pequeño no había podido resistir jugarle una broma al británico.

Éste último estaba enfrascado en una discusión con su antiguo pupilo, ya que no le agradaba para los malos modales de éste. Así que, como acostumbraba, había optado por regañarle.

—¡Estados Unidos, es una cena! ¡No deberías estar comiendo hamburguesas! —exclamó el acérrimo rival del francés.

—¡No sabes de lo que te pierdes, Inglaterra! —Éste continuó comiendo dicha comida chatarra, mientras que tiraba las migas por todas partes.

Sealand levantó la mirada antes de entrar a la mesa. Se aseguró que aquel hombre conocido por su mal carácter estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado y distraído como para que no notara su presencia. Al ver que estaba peleando, no perdió más tiempo y se metió debajo del mantel. Su broma sería una muy simple pero sabía que haría enojar de todas maneras al británico.

Luego de mirar todos los zapatos, finalmente halló cuáles correspondían al Reino Unido. Cuando se dispuso a continuar con su plan, Letonia le detuvo.

—Sealand, no creo que debamos hacer esto… —El báltico tenía sus dudas, sobre todo por cuáles serían las consecuencias de lo que pensaba hacer la micronación.

—¡Vamos, Letonia! ¡Si queremos ser grandes países, tenemos que derrotar a los grandes! —El niño estaba demasiado seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pero… —A estas alturas, consideraba inútil intentar detener al hijo adoptivo de Suecia y Finlandia. Con o sin él, iba a continuar.

Luego de sacarle los mocasines, Sealand tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar los calcetines negros del caballero inglés. Tenía que salir en cuanto antes, ya que le molestaba un poco la pestilencia. Cuando se paró a las fueras, se olvidó de disimular y enseguida Inglaterra se percató de la presencia del pequeño.

—¡¿Mocoso? ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! —gritó y dejó de lado la discusión que estaba manteniendo con su antiguo pupilo —¡Ven aquí!

—¡Estúpido Inglaterra! —Sealand arrojó el par de zapatos en contra del rostro del rubio de ojos verdes y enseguida emprendió la retirada.

Después de recuperarse de los dos golpes seguidos y de soportar las burlas de ciertos países, el hombre persiguió a la micronación. Estaba realmente molesto y fastidiado, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con lidiar con Francia. No le había hecho para nada de gracia la tontería de Sealand y lo iba a alcanzar como fuera posible.

Por supuesto, la conmoción no tardó en hacerse notar por el resto de los presentes. Nadie tiene mucha información, excepto que Inglaterra estaba detrás de alguien. Sin embargo, la identidad de ese "alguien" era desconocida e ignorada por todos. De lo que estaban seguros era que el antiguo Imperio Británico estaba enojado.

Repentinamente, Sealand estaba aproximándose a la mesa donde estaban sentados los nórdicos, con una extraordinaria prisa.

—¿Sea? —Finlandia estaba un poco asombrado por el apuro del niño, quien en lugar de responder, se metió abajo. —¿Eh?

—¿Han visto al mocoso ese? —indagó el caballero inglés al darse cuenta de que había perdido de vista al niño.

El niño tocó el regazo del finlandés y éste se agachó. Le pidió que no dijera absolutamente nada hasta que se fuera a lo que el nórdico aceptó más o menos. Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que Sealand había dejado de lado por completo y ése era Suecia.

—Ven —El escandinavo tomó del brazo a Sealand y lo empujó para que estuviese frente a frente a Inglaterra.

—¡Mocoso, no deberías estar aquí! —gritó molesto —¡Al menos, compórtate! —le regañó.

—Sea, ¿qué se dice…? —Suecia le dio un nuevo empujón al niño.

—Nada... —El niño miró hacia abajo, no estaba arrepentido por haberle lanzado sus propios calzados al británico.

—¡Espero que no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡O te voy a encerrar en tu habitación! —amenazó el inglés.

—¿Quieres que traiga tu caja? —preguntó el sueco, quien tampoco estaba muy contento.

Sealand reaccionó de inmediato. De todos los castigos que podía recibir, el peor era esa condenada prisión de cartón. La detestaba y la odiaba, pero sabía que Suecia no estaba jugando. No estaba contento, pero entre disculparse y estar dentro de su caja, prefería mil veces lo primero. Estaba cruzado de brazos, era la tarea más difícil que alguien le había podido pedir.

—Lo siento… —respondió el niño de mala gana.

—¡Que no vuelva a repetirse! —exclamó y luego regresó a la mesa, donde Francia estaba riéndose a carcajadas de la situación.

El resto de la cena continuó sin mayores sobresaltos. Alguna discusión con Dinamarca pero nada más. Pero Suecia estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que aquel pudiera soltar la lengua antes de tiempo. Debía pensar en la forma en que finalmente le confesaría a Finlandia sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Como mucho va a tener diez capítulos. No quiero que sea demasiado extensa la historia.<p>

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Feliz Navidad!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de:** Akira [**Obvio, a pesar de lo molesto que es Dinamarca, tiene un encanto tan particular que no sería igual sin él xD**] y alizabeth.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Mientras regresaban a sus habitaciones, Suecia se dio cuenta de que el niño bostezaba cada vez más. Finalmente el cansancio le estaba venciendo, así que decidió cargarlo en sus brazos, para poder llevarle enseguida a su respectivo dormitorio. No le culpaba, había sido un día con demasiadas emociones para un niño.

Iban caminando en silencio, no había nada qué decir. El nórdico de menor altura estaba sonriendo. Estaba contento porque la cena no había tenido muchos incidentes y Dinamarca y Suecia no habían discutido como acostumbraban. Tenía la esperanza de que los días restantes transcurrieran de la misma forma, aunque sabía que aquello era tan sólo una pequeña posibilidad.

Mientras que el escandinavo acostaba a Sealand, Finlandia aprovechó la oportunidad para echarle un vistazo al balcón de la suite. Desde que habían llegado, todavía no había podido darse el lujo de contemplar el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde ese piso. A pesar de los gritos y la música que provenían de la cena, el muchacho estaba sereno.

Quizás era la enorme luna que parecía estar tan cercana y que el cielo estuviese lo suficientemente despejado para poder contar las estrellas que lo iluminaban o simplemente porque podía ordenar sus pensamientos sin preocuparse de que alguien interfiriera, era lo que mantenían al muchacho de ojos pardos tan tranquilo.

Por su lado, el más alto de los países del Norte de Europa se hallaba en la habitación de su hijo adoptivo. Ya una vez que le había puesto sus pijamas favoritos, decidió retirarse. No le dejó completamente solo, ya que Hanatamago estaba enrollada al pie de la cama, como si fuera una protectora del niño. El hombre de ojos azules miró la escena por última vez. Luego, procedió a apagar la luz.

No obstante, antes de poder retirarse de la habitación, la micronación llamó al hombre.

—Papá… —dijo el niño que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Volvió a prender la luz.

—Despiértate temprano para ir a la conferencia —A pesar del sueño, estaba más que ilusionado por ir a dicha reunión.

—Sí —asintió el hombre —.Buenas noches —y se retiró a la habitación contigua.

Al entrar al mencionado lugar que ocupaban en el hotel, vio la figura de Finlandia apoyado por el barandal de seguridad del balcón. Suspiró, estaba agotado, pero a pesar de eso quería pasar al menos un tiempo a solas con el muchacho. Después de todo, no había tenido esa oportunidad desde la tarde y estaba completamente seguro que luego no podría disfrutar de ese tiempo.

Caminó lentamente ya que parecía que el finlandés estaba bastante sumergido en sus meditaciones.

—Fin, ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó mientras que se sacaba la molesta corbata.

—¿Eh? —indagó el otro al escuchar la voz del sueco —.Sí, sí. Todo está bien, perfectamente bien —respondió un tanto nervioso, ya que ni siquiera había podido escuchar cuando el escandinavo había abierto la puerta.

—¿Seguro? —Había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar, aunque no sabía precisamente de qué se trataba.

—¡Claro, Su-san! —exclamó con un poco de entusiasmo —Creo que es sólo el cansancio por todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, nada más —le restó importancia y nuevamente volcó su atención al panorama nocturno.

Luego de terminar de cambiarse y haberse puesto algo mucho más cómodo, Suecia decidió acompañar al muchacho. Sin duda, tampoco podía quitar sus ojos del paisaje. Aunque de vez en cuando observaba al finlandés y la manera en que suspiraba. Era la escena perfecta para un momento romántico, pero todavía no estaba muy confiado en proseguir con ello.

A pesar del tiempo que se conocían, al escandinavo le parecía imposible adivinar los pensamientos del muchacho que estaba a su lado. Le costaba definir si aquel era simplemente amable como lo era con todos o si había una pequeñísima posibilidad de que sintiera lo mismo que él. Y aquello no le parecía lo suficiente como para arriesgar su amistad.

—Ah, bueno. Creo que es hora de ir a dormir —opinó el finlandés mientras que estiraba sus brazos.

—Creo que sí… —Pero el hombre optó por quedarse un rato más allí y se inclinó para poder darse cuenta de los detalles que escondía la vista.

—¿No vienes? —indagó Finlandia, al notar que el sueco estaba parado aún.

—Enseguida —respondió el otro.

—No te desveles —le recomendó y se fue a la cama.

Lo único que realmente estaba preocupando a Suecia, era cierto danés que dormía en la habitación de en frente. Si bien ninguno de los dos estaba planeando ceder en su absurda rivalidad, ya eran demasiado orgullosos como para permitir que el otro ganara, sentía el temor de que al antiguo rey de los nórdicos se le escapara algo que no debía decir. Pero de eso se encargaría en otro momento.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzaba la conferencia oficialmente. A pesar de no ser una persona de levantarse particularmente temprano, Finlandia consiguió abrir sus ojos alrededor de las siete y media de la mañana. Sabía que algunas de las naciones participantes eran realmente quisquillosas con el tema de la puntualidad y como no quería ningún problema con ello, hizo el esfuerzo de despertarse a esa hora.

—¡Buenos días, Su-san! —exclamó el nórdico, creyendo que aquel ya estaba parado, ya que siempre el escandinavo lograba levantarse antes que él. Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

El muchacho estaba todavía sentado sobre la enorme cama. Quizás no lo había escuchado o tal vez estaba en el dormitorio de Sealand. Trató de no darle demasiada importancia, así que decidió dirigirse directamente hacia el baño. Pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando creyó haber oído unos ronquidos. Se extrañó, así que a mitad del trecho entre la cama y el baño, se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos pardos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Se acercó a donde estaba el sueco recostado, profundamente dormido. Le pareció todo tan raro, como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido. Habían sido raras las ocasiones en las que Finlandia había podido contemplar el sueño del sueco, dado que éste siempre se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien, protegiendo al muchacho de cualquier peligro.

No obstante, la situación era distinta. El hombre estaba entregado a Morfeo y el otro se le quedó observando por un buen rato. Si bien pensó que debería despertarlo, recordó todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días. Había puesto mucho empeño para que el viaje en cuestión resultara divertido para los tres, así que lo comprendió.

Además, el miedo que le profesaba disminuyó bastante. Acarició el rostro de Suecia y sonrió. Por momentos, deseaba saber qué era lo que aquel pensaba. A veces notaba cómo se le quedaba mirando pero cuando se lo preguntaba, inventaba cualquier excusa. ¿Acaso podría ser…? Finlandia rió de lo absurda que le resultó su idea.

Sin embargo, había alguien que tenía un plan completamente distinto al del finlandés. En la habitación contigua, se hallaba el pequeño que ya estaba preparado para lo que trajera el día. Junto a Hanatamago, iban a ir ahora al dormitorio de sus padres. No comprendía cómo podían seguir durmiendo, sería un grandioso día.

La cena no salió como había querido, aunque se había divertido bastante con la broma que le había jugado a Inglaterra. Y estaba seguro de que no iba a ser la última. No obstante, tenía muy fijo cuál era su objetivo del día: Ser reconocido como nación. Estaba seguro de que alguien lo iba a hacer, había tantos países ahí reunido que no podía creer que nadie le diera esa posibilidad.

Sin cambiarse su pijama de ositos, el niño se aproximó al dormitorio de los dos nórdicos. Sin embargo, decidió hacerlo con mucho sigilo y cuidado. Ya había tenido una muy mala experiencia cuando había pillado a Inglaterra y Francia en una posición bastante comprometida. Eso había sido más que suficiente para no querer volver a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los adultos.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, ante la mirada de la cachorra, para olvidar esa escena. Tocó el pomo de la puerta, para ver si estaba abierta. Para su buena fortuna, sí lo estaba. Abrió lentamente, sólo para darse cuenta de que había un gran silencio que reinaba dentro de aquel rincón del hotel. No podía creer que aún estuviesen dormidos.

Sin embargo, pudo ver la silueta del finlandés, que estaba sentado al lado del sueco mientras que tocaba suavemente el rostro. Éste se hallaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de su hijo adoptivo y de su mascota, hasta que fue bastante tarde.

—¡Mamá! —gritó la micronación al mismo tiempo que intentaba subirse a la cama.

—¿Eh? —Ni siquiera había prendido la luz todavía, pero estaba seguro de que no podía tratarse más que del niño —¿Sea, eres tú? —interrogó.

—¡Mamá, van a llegar tarde a la conferencia! —exclamó mientras que saltaba emocionado.

—¡Ah, no hagas tanto barullo! —Le pidió el nórdico, cuando finalmente consiguió iluminar un poco —Su-san todavía está dormido.

—¡Pero mamá…! —El niño comprendió lo dicho por aquel, aunque no necesariamente como el finlandés lo hubiese querido.

Sealand sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería bastante contraproducente y estaba más que consciente de que Suecia le daría un buen castigo. Sin embargo, no le importó. Alguien de esa familia debía sacrificarse por el bien mayor y él sería el valiente que se atrevería a despertar al escandinavo. Se remangó y respiró profundamente, ya estaba listo.

Se sentó encima del abdomen del sueco, que no tenía ninguna sospecha de lo que estaba sucediendo o de lo que iba a acontecer en cualquier momento. Finlandia miró atentamente, estaba preocupado por lo que el niño estaba planeando hacer y quiso hacerle desistir de su idea, mas el otro era algo pesado y él no era muy fuerte.

—¡Papá, tienes que despertarte! —exclamó el niño y luego pasó a la violencia: Un par de bofetadas, como creyó haber visto hacer a Finlandia.

—¡Sea, detente! —Éste quiso pararlo, pero su idea no fue muy buena y terminó por aplastar el abdomen del sueco, quien se despertó de manera bastante brusca.

—¿Qué…? —Tantos golpes no podía ser algo positivo. Escupió un poco de sangre gracias al pequeño accidente del finlandés.

—¡Sí, lo logré! ¡Soy increíble! —dijo orgullo de lo que había alcanzado.

El rival de Dinamarca intentó tomar sus lentes y sentarse para visualizar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo, mas tener a su hijo y a su "esposa" sentados encima no ayudaba demasiado. Sentía como si se hubiera perdido de algo importante, francamente no lograba poner las piezas para explicar esos golpes que había recibido.

—Bueno, creo ya has cumplido… —Finlandia se esforzó todo lo que pudo y consiguió sacar al niño de en medio. Después, volvió a fijarse en el que fuera alguna vez un poderoso vikingo, que seguía aturdido por todo —.¿Te encuentras bien, Su-san?

—Lo estaré —Tosió un poco más y volvió a echar un poco de sangre. No había sido la forma de despertar más maravillosa, pero no superaba al sonido de las batallas de siglos ya pasados.

Después de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, Suecia se aseguró de algo más: Sacó la caja que tanto trabajo le había costado meter en la maleta, la armó y se la echó encima del niño. Estaba molesto por la forma de comportarse y aquel parecía no sentirse arrepentido en lo absoluto. Aunque, de todas maneras, recordó lo mucho que odiaba estar rodeado de puro cartón.

Finlandia sonrió nerviosamente. Sentía un poco de lástima por el niño, pues sabía que lo había hecho con buena intención, aunque la forma de hacerlo no hubiera sido la ideal. También la ilusión que le hacía estar en una reunión de los países. Miró por todas partes, Suecia había salido para llevar a Hanatamago para hacer sus necesidades. No era de desobedecer lo que el escandinavo resolvía, mas cuando se trataba del pequeño era particularmente sensible.

—Si prometes portarte bien, voy a sacarte de la caja —explicó el muchacho, agachado y mirando frente a frente a la caja.

—¿De verdad? —indagó feliz por lo que le había dicho Finlandia.

—Sí, pero no tienes que volver a hacer eso —respondió.

Ya una vez todos alistados, los tres más la cachorra se fueron a la sala de reuniones. Suecia había intentado darle la mano a Sealand para que éste no se perdiera, pero el pequeño aún estaba molesto por el castigo que le había dado. Sin embargo, no se comportó de la misma manera con Finlandia, ya que sí le dio su mano, e inclusive con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —El sueco no podía creer que su hijo adoptivo se portara de esa manera. Sobre todo, cuando había sido él quien había recibido las bofetadas y el codazo en el estómago.

Sin embargo, no consiguió la respuesta que aquel quería. Todo lo que hizo Sealand fue sacarle la lengua y luego continuó tan campante como siempre. Suecia simplemente suspiró, mas Finlandia sonrió para intentar que el hombre no se lo tomara tan a pecho. De todas maneras, conociendo al niño, enseguida se le pasaría la molestia.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde debía tomar lugar aquella reunión, que cada año parecía ser más decadente, hallaron a Francia hablando con todos los que ingresaban. En su mano, llevaba una canasta que ya estaba repleta de dinero. Ambos nórdicos sintieron bastante curiosidad por la acción del francés. No era una persona conocida por su caridad, así que estaban un poco sorprendidos.

—¡Suecia, Finlandia! Justo con quiénes quería conversar —aseguró el hombre de buen vestir mientras que se aproximaba a los dos países.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —indagó el finlandés, quien era el más interesado de los dos.

—Es para una buena obra. Verán… —El amante del vino hizo silencio para aumentar la intriga. Luego de ver que los dos estaban interesados en lo que iba a decir, entonces retomó la plática —…Es una apuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Apuesta de qué? —El muchacho estaba un tanto desconcertado.

—Todos hemos contribuido para apostar el tiempo en que Alemania pierde la paciencia. Ya saben, siempre tan tenso y serio. ¿Quieren participar? —Francia empujó la canasta contra el brazo del menor para llamar la atención.

—No, gracias —Suecia prosiguió con su camino, creyendo que el finés le estaba siguiendo. Pero al darse cuenta que su mano estaba agarrando el aire y nada más, volteó hacia atrás.

Allí, encontró a Finlandia metiendo un billete de cinco euros dentro de la canasta, mientras que el rival de Inglaterra sonreía complacido.

—Yo digo veinte minutos —explicó el muchacho.

—¡Vaya que sí eres optimista! La mayoría ha dicho cinco minutos a lo sumo —afirmó éste, al escuchar la decisión del finlandés.

Después de terminar la plática, Finlandia que aún sujetaba al niño, se aproximó a donde estaba el sueco. Éste seguía algo consternado por la decisión de su "esposa", ya que nunca le había visto participar de esa clase de juegos. Pero de todas maneras no le quiso dar demasiada importancia.

—Me pareció divertido —sonrió el muchacho.

Repentinamente, se pudieron oír gritos e insultos por todas partes. El finlandés enseguida tapó las orejas de Sealand para que no escuchara semejante palabras soeces. Una vez más, el organizador del evento se había equivocado de una manera catastrófica, dado que había puesto a Grecia y a Turquía juntos, y eso casi nunca terminaba bien. No habían pasado cinco minutos y esos dos ya estaban a los puños.

Y de esa manera, se inauguró la conferencia…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Seiketo Nayset, alizabeth [**sí, esperemos que el sueño de Su no haya sido nada... ya sabes xD**] y Akira [**Sé niega a aceptar la realidad el pobre. Y Alemania va a continuar sufriendo**]**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Intentando ignorar la pelea que estaban manteniendo Grecia y Turquía, los dos países nórdicos junto a Sealand fueron a buscar su asiento. Mientras que iban caminando y recorriendo el salón de reuniones, Finlandia intentaba tapar las orejas del niño, ya que los insultos volaban por todas partes y no quería que el chico aprendiese ese vocabulario tan refinado.

Para la suerte del muchacho, no tuvieron que pasearse por mucho rato. Enseguida vieron a Noruega sentado al lado de quien se suponía era Dinamarca. Éste estaba tirado sobre la mesa, rodeado por un charco de baba y soportando un tremendo dolor de cabeza por culpa de lo mucho que había tomado la noche anterior.

A pesar de no tener demasiados deseos de sentarse al lado del antiguo y autoproclamado rey de los países del Norte de Europa, Suecia decidió sacrificarse. Prefería ser él quien agarrase ese asiento antes de que Finlandia y Sealand. Casi siempre, el danés procuraba contarle alguna historia vergonzosa acerca de su vida como vikingos y el escandinavo prefería que el niño no se enterara de aquello. Al menos, todavía no.

—Noruega, ¿qué le ha pasado a Dinamarca? —preguntó el finlandés, aunque tenía una leve sensación de que había hecho algo que no debió hacer.

—No creo que Sea pueda escucharlo —explicó el muchacho, que estaba empezando a fastidiarse por la resaca del danés así que decidió hacer algo respecto —¡Despiértate! —le dio tal golpe en la espalda que enseguida el hombre del excéntrico peinado se levantó.

—Suficiente —respondió el sueco, con el aliento a cerveza que se podía oler a kilómetros no era necesario más explicación que ésa.

Dinamarca miró por todas partes. Como el mareo que estaba sintiendo no era suficiente, ahora tenía que soportar el dolor que le producía la "caricia" que le había dado su mejor amigo. Se puso alerta, buscando al culpable de ello y cuando vio a Suecia, sabía que era el responsable. No importaba que tuviese las manos ocupadas o que el niño estuviese sentado encima de su regazo.

—Oye, si vas a atacarme, hazlo como un hombre —amenazó el danés y luego rió.

—¿Qué? —Con el alcohol, el otro se volvía mucho más molesto de lo acostumbrado.

—Fin, deberías controlar más las acciones de tu esposo —Arqueó la ceja.

—¡No es mi esposo! —No dudó en contestar aquello —Sólo… sólo vivimos juntos —afirmó.

—Claro, claro —Dinamarca volvió a recostarse por la madera recién barnizada, no soportaba el griterío que había en ese salón.

Lastimosamente para Finlandia, ésa no iba a ser la última vez que iba a escuchar aquella palabra que lo ponía tan nervioso. Normalmente, intentaba ser lo más amable y gentil con cualquiera que se le cruzaba en el camino, inclusive con Rusia. Sin embargo, que le llamaran de ésa manera no era algo que le agradara demasiado.

Sealand miraba por todas partes, curioso. Nunca se había imaginado que las reuniones de las naciones fueran tan divertidas. Siempre creyó que eran situaciones aburridas, en las que se hablaba de asuntos serios e importantes en las que se jugaba el destino del mundo. O eso era lo que le había dicho Inglaterra para mantenerlo alejado.

Sin embargo, el británico no podía estar más equivocado. Más de doscientos países estaban allí reunidos. Ni siquiera sabía hacía donde prestar atención, todo era tan novedoso e increíble. Ahora tenía una razón más para querer ser reconocido: Tener el acceso a esas conferencias tan exclusivas. Dejó de estar enojado con Suecia, nada se comparaba a la experiencia de la cual era testigo.

Después de que se pasó la larga y extenuante lista de los asistentes, todo parecía estar listo para comenzar la conferencia. Ésta vez se habían reunido para discutir acerca de la recesión económica que estaba amenazando a Europa y su efecto en los demás países. Desde hacía tiempo que aquello debió realizarse, pero por cuestiones de mala organización, se debió posponer hasta que finalmente encontraron una fecha que podría convenir a todos.

—Bueno, damas y caballeros. Empecemos con esto de una vez y… —explicó Inglaterra, mas no pudo terminar gracias a la intervención de Francia.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Ya todos colaboraron en la apuesta? —interrogó este hombre, ante la mirada furiosa que le lanzaba el caballero inglés.

—Nadie quiere saber de tu estúpida apuesta —se quejó el antiguo tutor de los Estados Unidos.

—¡Déjalo! ¡Así las cosas son más divertidas! —exclamó el autodenominado héroe.

Francia miró por todas partes cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de Suecia y de Dinamarca. Con tantas naciones presentes y algunas bellezas que le habían llamado la atención, no se había dado cuenta de que ambos le habían ignorado por completo. Pero esto no iba a quedar así.

El sueco no estaba haciendo mucho caso a lo que sucedía enfrente de la mesa. De hecho, estaba tratando de alejar de alguna forma el mal olor que provenía del danés. No notó al francés hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para emprender la retirada.

—Suecia, ¿no piensas participar? ¡Vamos! —Le golpeó con la canasta repleta de dinero.

—Pero yo… —Simplemente no le interesaba el asunto.

—Vamos, hasta tu esposa ha contribuido con la causa —Guiñó uno de sus ojos azules.

—¡No soy su esposa! —La réplica de Finlandia no se hizo esperar.

—Supongo… —No por que quisiera sacó algún billete, sino que no le agradaba tener la atención de todo el mundo encima de sus hombros. Literalmente hablando.

—¡Gracias! —El francés quiso intentar lo mismo con el danés, pero éste estaba tan mareado que prefirió dejarlo en paz.

Después de que el amante del vino regresó a su lugar, Sealand estaba con una enorme duda y pensaba sacársela de encima enseguida. Nunca había a su "mamá" molesto, es más, creía que eso era imposible. Sin embargo, apenas mencionaban la palabra "esposa" y reaccionaba lo más pronto que podía. Estiró del saco al finés, quien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Mamá, ¿te molesta algo? —No quería ser evidente, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud del muchacho.

—No, claro que no —Acarició la cabeza del niño y después sonrió —.Sólo tengo un poco de sueño —mintió.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. No hay de que preocuparse —respondió con mucha calma.

Por su lado, Suecia también había notado un ligero cambio en la actitud de Finlandia. Pero a diferencia del niño, no se había animado a decirle algo al respecto. Quizás por el temor a que se enfadara con él o porque no sabía como tocar el tema. Sin embargo, agradecía que Sealand decidiera hacerlo, podía estar un poco más tranquilo.

Pasaron un par de horas y no hubo ningún progreso. Francia e Inglaterra se habían puesto a discutir nuevamente y nadie estaba haciendo algo para arreglarlo. Estados Unidos sólo se limitaba a reír mientras que comía su hamburguesa de las once la mañana y Rusia lucía más que encantado al ver a esos dos países que eternamente estaban enfrentados.

Finlandia había aprovechado la oportunidad para garabatear un poco en el cuaderno que le había sido entregado a cada uno para tomar notas. Hanatamago estaba sentado en la mesa, observando atentamente cómo el nórdico dibujaba una escena de Navidad. La verdad era que en esas ocasiones le gustaba pensar en su festividad favorita y no veía la hora para disfrutar de la misma.

Suecia, en cambio, estaba explicando a Sealand cómo funcionaban las cosas por esos lares. Le comentaba la manera en que siempre había alguna pelea que arruinaba la conferencia y algunas recomendaciones como las de no intervenir en asuntos que no fueran los propios. También le contó la historia de Suiza en la que éste terminó persiguiendo a más de uno con su escopeta por las sandeces que decían.

—¡Basta! —gritó un enervado Alemania, que estaba más que harto por el caos que reinaba en la sala de conferencias —.¡Son países, compórtense! —exigió.

Todo el mundo se calló, solamente para ver como la vena de la frente del alemán estaba a punto de estallar. Era de esos momentos en los que aquel se arrepentía de haberse presentado, pero su sentido de responsabilidad era superior a todo eso.

—¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso? —recomendó Veneciano, que ya estaba cansado de tener que prestar tanta atención. Prefería estar comiendo o tomando una siesta y estaba algo preocupado por su gran amigo.

Después de discutir por unos cinco minutos, todos acordaron en seguir lo que había solicitado el italiano y cada uno se marchó por su lado. Alemania apoyó su cabeza contra el escritorio, no podía creer que el resto del mundo prefería ir a comer antes que hablar sobre asuntos de vital importancia. Se quedó pensando en cómo podía haber terminado de esa manera.

—¿Qué le pasa, papá? —preguntó el niño extrañado al ver la forma en que se comportaba Alemania.

—Está frustrado —contestó el hombre, pero no quiso meterse demasiado —.Vamos al restaurante —afirmó y se levantó de su silla.

—Ya voy enseguida —Finlandia quiso quedarse un rato a conversar con Estonia y estaba consciente del miedo que éste le profesaba al sueco.

—No tardes —le recomendó el hombre y se fueron.

Cuando se aseguró de que Rusia no estaba al alcance de la vista, el finés se acercó al país báltico en cuestión. Éste había aprovechado el receso para conectarse a internet y escribir en su blog lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Finlandia hasta que éste puso a conversar.

—¡Estonia! Lo siento por haberte abandonado anoche… —se excusó el muchacho.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Supongo que compartimos el mismo sentimiento por el señor Rusia —contestó sin apartar la mirada del portátil.

—¿Qué te parece si traigo un refresco y luego volvemos a hablar? —Finlandia se levantó del asiento que correspondía Lituania —No tardaré.

—Te espero —El país báltico no estaba planeando irse a ningún lado en tanto la señal del wi-fi funcionara.

Apenas salió del cuarto donde se estaba desarrollando la reunión, se encontró con una pequeña fila que estaba aguardando para sacar la gaseosa en cuestión. Todos estaban esperando por Veneciano, que parecía no comprender bien del todo cómo funcionaba la máquina. Presionaba y presionaba, mas no salía ninguna lata.

El nórdico suspiró, no podía perder demasiado tiempo ya que Suecia lo estaba esperando en el piso de arriba. Sin embargo, quiso aprovechar el momento de estar solo. Eran demasiado escasas esas ocasiones, así que decidió aprovechar para poner en orden sus ideas. Pero el español que estaba parado enfrente creyó que sería una buena idea para hablar.

—¡Finlandia! ¿Cómo te ha ido con este viaje? —España se dio medio vuelta para poder hablar con el nórdico.

—Ah, supongo que bien. Ya sabes con un niño encima las cosas son un poco complicadas, pero no ha habido ningún problema —rió nerviosamente.

—¿Y cómo va todo con tu esposo? Parece que se llevan muy bien… —El hispano no se dio cuenta de la molestia que le había causado al muchacho hasta que fue muy tarde.

—¡Qué no es mi esposo! —exclamó y se alejó.

Cuando regresó a la sala de conferencias, se acostó por el escritorio contiguo a Estonia. Éste observó a Finlandia y notó enseguida que no traía consigo el refresco que había mencionado. Es más, lucía como si estuviera bastante molesto y frustrado. Tocó su hombro intentando consolarle, mientras que él miraba hacia un punto perdido.

—¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? —interrumpió el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Qué cosa? —No comprendía de qué estaba hablando el finlandés, aunque tenía una pequeña idea.

—Todos me tratan como si fuera la esposa de Suecia… ¡Y no lo soy! —exclamó decepcionado —Sólo vivimos juntos, tenemos un hijo juntos y cuidamos a una cachorra.

—¿De verdad no te das cuenta? —indagó Estonia, a pesar de saber de que Finlandia era bastante ingenuo.

—¿De qué?

Aunque sabía que ese comentario podría traerle problemas con cierto país escandinavo al cual temía, ver el estado de ánimo de su amigo lo impulsó a decírselo. Ahora sólo podía contar con que el muchacho no le contara al sueco acerca de quién le había dado la idea. Cerró su portátil y miró al chico de los ojos pardos.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué Suecia siempre está detrás de ti?

—¡Ah! Es que se preocupa mucho por mí —respondió algo vergonzoso —.Además, no es que se da mucho con el resto del mundo.

—Pues te diré que parece que quiere algo más —dijo directamente el país báltico. Se levantó de su silla para ver si el sueco andaba por ahí y como no estaba, decidió continuar —.Todos vemos lo que él siente por ti. ¡Es tan obvio, Fin!

—¿De qué hablas, Estonia? ¡Claro que no! —Aunque la idea le hacía muchísima ilusión, en sus ojos podía verse el brillo cuando escuchó esas palabras.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas y ya? —optó por algo más práctico.

—Es lo que haré —contestó determinado —.Estoy seguro que estás equivocado —Y se retiró para poder reunirse con su familia.

Mientras que iba caminando, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Sonreía al pensar que Suecia podría sentir lo mismo que él. Todo lo que debía hacer era hablar con él esa noche y liquidar con el asunto de una vez por todas. Además, quería aclarar todo ese absurdo asunto de la "esposa". Siempre había tenido la curiosidad por aquel mote que le había puesto y no había un mejor momento que ése.

Por su lado, el escandinavo estaba un poco impaciente. Todavía no podía ver a Finlandia por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso se había extraviado por el camino? Ni siquiera había podido ordenar, dado que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia del muchacho. No dejaba de observar todos los alrededores, incluso había pensado en regresar a la sala de conferencias.

Repentinamente pudo ver la figura del nórdico que iba caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Se calmó, estaba completo y no le había sucedido algo durante todo ese transcurso. También pudo darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba sonriendo ampliamente, como si su humor hubiera cambiado desde que habían pedido el receso.

—¡Lo siento! Me retrasé un poco —se excusó y enseguida tomó asiento.

—¿No ha pasado nada importante? —indagó el hombre, que aún no estaba muy seguro.

—No, para nada. ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo para comer? —Cambió enseguida de tema, la verdad es que no podía dejar de sonreír y no quería que el sueco sospechara.

Después de terminar de comer, todos regresaron al salón para poder retomar la reunión. Aunque ya eran las dos de la tarde y la mayoría estaba pensando en qué hacer a la noche. Todo se limitó a ver cómo continuaban discutiendo por estupideces ciertos países mientras que el resto estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus propios asuntos.

Finlandia aprovechó la oportunidad y escribió algo sobre el papel, para luego pasárselo a Suecia. Éste revisó el papel que decía lo siguiente: _Tenemos que hablar esta noche. Es importante._ Se asustó un poco, sabía que tenía algo que ver con ese cambio de humor. Pero, ¿qué podía ser? Lo único que ahora podía hacer era aguardar por que ese tiempo llegara.

* * *

><p>Sólo diré que Sealand probablemente lo arruine... xD<p>

Gracias por leer~


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Seiketo Nayset**, **alizabeth** [Ese es un día normal en la vida de Dinamarca xD Quiero darte las gracias por tu apoyo y por los otros comentarios que me dejaste. Y sí, pienso escribir más de los nórdicos] y **Akira** [Alemania es el único que toma en serio todas las reuniones, al resto dudo que le importe. Ya veremos si Su-san se arma de valor].

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Durante todo lo que quedó de la conferencia de ese día, Suecia estaba preguntándose qué era lo que Finlandia deseaba. Es decir, nunca le había dicho aquellas palabras así que estaba dudando acerca de lo que podría tratarse. ¿Estaba enojado con él? ¿Se va a ir de su lado? Sabía que era una de esas frases complicadas que normalmente denotaban algún lío.

Sin embargo, no recordaba haber hecho algo mal. Intentó recordar todo lo que había sucedido durante su estancia en ese hotel de lujo y no podía rememorar un momento en el que le haya hecho pasar mal. Siempre había intentado que el finlandés la pasara bien y a gusto, por lo que no conseguía entender qué era lo que el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado quería.

Estaba tan ensimismado que se olvidó de esconder el bendito papel, hecho que fue aprovechado por cierto danés. Éste último se dio cuenta enseguida que había algo mal en la relación entres esos dos y evidentemente, la causa de aquello era ese pequeño pedazo de hoja. Al notar que el sueco no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, enseguida le arrebató el texto de la discordia.

—Oye… —se quejó el rubio de ojos azules al sentir cómo Dinamarca le sacaba con tanta facilidad.

—Veamos qué dice esto —No le importó demasiado el reclamo del escandinavo, su curiosidad y estupidez eran mucho mayores.

—Dámelo —Intentó quitarle el papel pero el antiguo Rey se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para poder leer en paz.

—¿Qué dice esto? —Acercó sus ojos y luego, soltó una carcajada. —Parece que alguien que está en problemas —se burló.

—Tú lo estarás si no me lo devuelves —amenazó el hombre que no le veía la gracia al asunto.

—¡Con razón tu esposa quiere separarse! No tienes sentido del humor, Suecia —le recriminó mientras que trataba de contener su risa.

—Y tú no sabes lo que es el respeto —Noruega le reclamó para después pellizcarle.

Luego de que el danés se hubo tranquilizado, el sueco continuó con sus pensamientos. Para su fortuna, la reunión del día ya había terminado básicamente. Nadie estaba haciéndole caso a Alemania quien procuraba explicar algún plan para el recuperamiento económico, así que éste se había dado por vencido y dado de alta a la sesión. Estaba demasiado frustrado como para intentar llamar la atención.

Finlandia estaba algo sorprendido por la rapidez con la cual había transcurrido el tiempo. Tenía un poco de miedo, pues nunca había mantenido una conversación de ésa índole con Suecia y le preocupaba cómo éste se lo iba a tomar. Bajó a Sealand de su regazo y respiró profundamente. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que se suponía que una charla no debería ser la gran cosa.

Sin embargo, era muy importante. Hasta prefería entrar en alguna batalla o exploración antes de que tener que confrontar al escandinavo. Miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, parecía no estar preocupado en lo absoluto. Quizás había adivinado acerca del asunto sobre el que quería tratar, eso facilitaría bastante los trámites.

No obstante, ignoraba que en realidad el sueco estaba algo nervioso. No solamente por causa de Dinamarca y sus absurdos juegos, sino porque estaba tratando de pensar en el tema del que quería hablar el finés.

Pero, primero era lo primero. Tenían que hallar alguien con quien dejar a Sealand. El temor del sueco era que el niño nuevamente se metiera en algún lío mientras que estuviera ocupado lidiando con el asunto de Finlandia. Quería asegurarse de que no ocurriera ningún incidente mientras que estaban hablando así que debían halla en cuanto antes una niñera.

Miraron por todas partes y todos lucían muy ocupados con su propia agenda. Finlandia no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad ya que finalmente había reunido el coraje para hablarle cara a cara al sueco sobre asuntos sentimentales. Sin embargo, sería muy difícil de llevar a cabo si no encontraban alguien que pudiese cuidar por un par de horas al niño. Y obviamente, no podían hablar del asunto si éste estaba a su lado.

Enseguida, la solución a su problema de "niñera" estuvo frente a ellos. Literalmente.

Islandia estaba discutiendo con Noruega y Dinamarca, pues no deseaba ver una película con ellos dos. Siempre había sido bastante incómodo para el menor de los nórdicos estar sentado en el medio de ambos, especialmente porque el danés no paraba de moverse "disimuladamente" hacia el noruego. No quería desperdiciar una tarde más de esa manera tan ridícula.

—Vamos, Is. No tienes otros planes así que… —Dinamarca lo tomó del hombro y estuvieron a punto de partir, cuando el finés decidió intervenir.

—¡Is-kun! ¡Necesito un favor! —exclamó Finlandia antes de que el islandés marchara con esos dos.

El muchacho del cabello blanco y ojos violeta había estado esperando por alguna especie de milagro que lo salvara de esa situación. No se imaginaba que sería Finlandia quien encarnaría su salvación, pero estaba demasiado agradecido. Enseguida se apartó del danés y fue junto al muchacho de los ojos pardos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Fin? —preguntó aunque tenía cierta sensación de saber lo que tramaba.

—¿Podrías cuidar de…?

—Lo siento, Fin. Ya tiene planes con nosotros, ¿verdad, Is? —interrumpió el danés.

—No tengo ningún plan —aclaró rápidamente con mirada de reprobación al que se suponía que debía ser el mayor de los cinco —¿Quieres que pase tiempo con Sea?

—¡Por favor! Necesito hablar con Su-san —no quería dar demasiados detalles.

—No hay problema —Islandia tomó con la mano desocupada al niño —Vamos, Sea.

El niño no comprendía muy bien qué estaba pasando entre sus padres, pero no le interesaba demasiado. Ahora, tenía la oportunidad de conversar con el hermano menor de Noruega y procurar que éste lo reconociera. ¡Debía hacerlo! Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y los dos se retiraron.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —inquirió el sueco, una vez que se deshicieron de todos los demás. Dentro de la sala de reuniones, se habían quedado ellos dos y nadie más.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que… —Se rascó la nuca, quizás sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

—¿Quieres irte con Estonia?

—¡¿Qué? —Se sonrojó por esa estúpida idea que le había lanzado el hombre. Se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo qué decir por un par de minutos.

Por su lado, Suecia no estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho. Simplemente se había limitado a decir lo que estaba pasando en su mente. No era ningún secreto que el báltico y el nórdico eran muy amigos, y se preguntaba si eso tenía que ver. La única razón por la cual estaba pensando de esa manera era que fue justo después de que el muchacho tuvo la conversación con el antiguo subordinado de Rusia cuando le pidió para hablar.

—¿Quieres salir con él? —volvió a interrogar el hombre.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Era como si estuvieran manteniendo dos pláticas completamente distintas una de la otra.

—Es que viniste raro luego de que… —Le costaba expresar lo que quería decir y mucho más, admitir que estaba un poco celoso.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con Estonia! Su-san, lo que quiero saber es si sientes algo por mí o no —exigió el muchacho, fruto de la molestia que le había causado la acusación del escandinavo.

Ahora, era Suecia quien no sabía cómo responder frente al cuestionamiento del finlandés. Siempre había evitado esa clase de conversación y de haberlo sabido… Respiró profundamente y miró fijamente al otro. Tampoco había hecho precisamente un buen trabajo disimulando sus sentimientos por Finlandia, así que le extrañaba que éste todavía no se hubiere dado cuenta.

—Yo… —Se acarició la barbilla, buscando las palabras correctas. Pero, ¿cómo explicar un sentimiento que lleva cultivándose desde más de diez siglos?

—Lo siento si lo malinterpreté —Finlandia se limitaba a observar el aburrido piso, dado que no se animaba a confrontar al otro.

—Yo, bueno, lo que pasa es que… —Balbuceó algunas palabras que no fueron entendibles para el finlandés. Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Después de un buen rato, Finlandia levantó la mirada. Quizás había metido la pata hasta las profundidades del averno y Suecia estaba tratando de ser amable para no rechazarle. Definitivamente era eso, no encontraba otra explicación para que el escandinavo actuara de esa manera. Por supuesto, en ningún momento se le pasó que tal vez había tocado una vena sensible del hombre y éste estaba queriendo expresarse, mas no sabía cómo.

—¡Soy un tonto! ¡Lo siento, Su-san! —el muchacho se retiró con mucha prisa del recinto, de la vergüenza que sentía.

Suecia se rascó la cabeza, pues no entendía el por qué de la actitud del finlandés. Temía que se hubiera cansado de él o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para agarrarle del brazo y detenerlo, ya que estaba todavía un poco ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde. En cuanto Finlandia regresara, se lo haría saber, le gustara o no.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que el finés tuviera el valor de regresar. Durante todo ese tiempo, había estado vagando por todo el hotel, buscando una forma de recomponer la relación que tenía con el escandinavo. Lo había arruinado todo por una estúpida corazonada. Prefería mantener una buena amistad con él antes que dejarlo de lado. La caminata le había ayudado bastante, pues había conseguido calmarse después de un tiempo.

Se preguntaba si el sueco sacaría el tema a flote y qué diría al respecto. Tenía que adelantársele, no quería escuchar ninguna mala noticia. Sería él quien comenzaría esta vez la charla y pondría todos los asuntos en orden. Sintió un dolor en el pecho que no podía describir, quizás estaba decepcionado pues se había ilusionado con la idea de que Suecia pudiera corresponderle.

Mientras que caminaba por el pasillo, halló a Sealand e Islandia quienes estaban afuera de la habitación de éste último. ¿La razón? Evitar que Hanatamago hiciera sus necesidades en el dormitorio del hermano de Noruega. El niño, al ver que Finlandia estaba aprorximándose, no tardó en ir junto a él.

—¿La están pasando bien? —cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa fingida.

—Supongo… —Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar cerca de Dinamarca.

—¡Mamá! Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. El tío Dinamarca me dijo y yo quería…

No tardó demasiado en cambiar su expresión a una de preocupación. Aquel danés era capaz de decir demasiadas estupideces y no sabía qué esperar del niño. Esperaba que no fuera ninguna aberración o algún insulto.

—¿Qué sucede? —se agachó para poder oír con mucha más atención al cuestionamiento del chico.

—¿Es cierto qué tú y papá van a hacer un hermanito esta noche? —escupió la pregunta sin ponerse a pensar muy bien en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡¿Qué? —El grito del finlandés se hizo escuchar por todo el pasillo.

Finlandia se quitó la corbata, pues sentía que estaba asfixiándose. ¿Qué podía hacer en semejante situación? Tenía que tratar de calmarse e intentar darle una buena respuesta al chico. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera le habían dado todavía la conversación de las abejas y los pájaros. No tenía la menor idea de cómo explicarle ese asunto tan frágil a un niño como Sealand.

—Bueno, verás… —Se frotaba la frente como si eso pudiera ayudarle a conseguir ideas.

—¿No amas a papá?

Definitivamente hoy no era el mejor día para el Finlandia. Todo esto parecía un condenado sauna y ni había puesto pie en uno de ellos desde que habían arribado al hotel. Sabía que un niño podía tener sus cuestiones, pero estas eran bombas que no podía manejar tan fácilmente.

—Yo… Claro que sí —Sonrió —Lo que pasa es que yo no puedo…

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Papá también te ama —Sealand procuraba darle algún sentido a ello.

—¡Ah, no! No digas eso… —Rió nerviosamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está arreglando su dormitorio?

—¿Eh? —Eso tenía que ir a verlo lo más pronto que le fuera posible —¡Sigue cuidando de Sea, Is-kun! —se retiró.

—Vamos a ver "Happy Feat" —explicó el muchacho de los ojos violetas y luego empujó al muchacho al interior del dormitorio.

Le estaba latiendo el corazón bastante fuerte. ¿En qué estaba pensando Suecia? Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, respiró profundamente. No estaba seguro de que podría encontrarse allí adentro, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada muy aterrador. A decir verdad, su compañero no era demasiado detallista así que esto era bastante sorprendente viniendo de su parte.

Al girar la perilla, creyó que se había equivocado de dormitorio. Todo lucía romántico y Finlandia se quedó alucinando. Volvió a mirar el número de habitación solamente para comprobar de que no había errado. Avanzó con mucha precaución, quizás podría tratarse de alguna mala broma por parte de Dinamarca. No obstante, había muchas velas, música suave y una mesa colocada en el balcón para poder admirar la belleza del paisaje.

—Hola, Fin —saludó el escandinavo al salir del baño. Se veía bastante elegante.

—¡Su-san! ¿No estás enojado conmigo? —fue lo primero que quería saber. Se había torturado toda la tarde con ello.

—No —Se aproximó al muchacho tanto que hasta podía escuchar su respirar.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Estaba bastante nervioso, aunque le agradaba el ambiente que les rodeaba.

—Quería una velada especial… —explicó.

—¡Vaya! —Lanzó un suspiro de sorpresa —¿Lo has hecho tú solo?

—Francia…

—Debí suponerlo —murmuró por lo bajo.

Repentinamente, el hombre tocó suavemente con sus nudillos el rostro de Finlandia que no tardó en ruborizarse. ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora estaba soñando? Sería bastante cruel si ése fuera el caso. Mas, la mirada del sueco le confirmó que todo eso estaba sucediendo en realidad. Quería reaccionar, decir algo, pero no quería arruinar el momento otra vez.

—Yo te…

—Lo siento por lo de esta tarde. Quizás me sobrepasé, pero es que pensé tú… Bueno, ya sabes. Pero me alegro que todo esté bien entre nosotros —habló tan rápido como pudo.

—Lo que quería decirte era que… —Tosió un poco para intentar proseguir con el discurso —Te amo.

Finlandia se quedó mirándole fijamente, sin ninguna respuesta. Pasaron un par de minutos, que fueron una eternidad para el sueco.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios: **Daniela MadNerdy, judía14, Akira y alizabeth.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Finlandia no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a lo que había dicho Suecia. La verdad es que todo eso lo había tomado desprevenido. Abría la boca, pero las palabras simplemente decidían no salir. Miró directamente a los ojos azules del escandinavo y sonrió. No sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente dentro de su pecho, tenía una absurda necesidad de saltar y abrazar al otro de la felicidad.

Con lo tímido que era ése hombre, al finlandés le pareció un gran paso, uno gigantesco. No pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero de toda la vida.

—¡¿Realmente lo dices, Su-san? —preguntó emocionado el muchacho cuyo brillo en los ojos era demasiado evidente.

—Sí —Asintió y agarró al finlandés. Éste sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero no estaba seguro si debía arriesgarse o no.

—¡No sabes cuán feliz me has hecho! ¡Gracias! —Eso último le salió por accidente y enseguida se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿Gracias? —No era la respuesta que quería pero al menos Finlandia no había salido huyendo como había esperado.

El muchacho se apartó un poco, tenía que buscar la forma de arreglar lo que había dicho. En realidad, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada y el hecho de no estar preparado para una declaración del sueco tampoco ayudaba. Respiró profundamente, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Le daba vergüenza, mas no podía ser menos que el otro.

Por tanto tiempo, había intentado descifrar lo que pasaba en el frío corazón del escandinavo y ahora ya lo sabía. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de esa manera, no quería que el hombre volviese a cerrarse en sus pensamientos.

—Yo también… Te amo, Su-san —Dijo mirando al suelo mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba —. ¡Ah, lo siento! Es que no creí que sintieras lo mismo y no sabía qué hacer. Pero ahora qué me lo has dicho, soy feliz y…

Suecia se había resistido tanto tiempo que ya no podía aguantarlo más. Si Finlandia lo tomara bien o mal lo siguiente, no podía predecir. Sin embargo, era algo que había ansiado por tanto tiempo que finalmente su voluntad de no arruinar la amistad que mantenía con el otro, terminó por quebrarse. Tomó del rostro del muchacho, que al notar la mano del sueco, se quedó completamente callado.

Ambos estaban demasiado nervioso por aquello. Con cierta delicadeza, el sueco se acercó lo que más pudo hasta la cara del muchacho. Hasta podía escuchar cómo respiraba con cierta dificultad. Se quedó admirando por un momento a Finlandia, no había nada que pudiese estropear ése momento que estaban compartiendo.

Con las manos temblorosas, arrimó sus labios a los del finlandés. Había peleado en batallas navales, soportado los castigos de Dinamarca, luchado salvajemente contra Rusia y plantarle la cara a Polonia y Lituania por la custodia de los otros dos bálticos. Sin embargo, nada de eso se comparaba a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Finlandia se asustó en un primer momento, pero al darse cuenta de que no había nada de malo en ello, reafirmó el beso que le había regalado el sueco. De todas las formas posibles que podía haber terminado ese día en cuestión, ésa era la única en la que no había pensado. Y estaba agradecido, era una deliciosa y tierna sorpresa que el escandinavo le había reservado.

Después de unos segundos, el más alto se alejó un poco para observar la expresión del otro. La verdad era que quería saborear más la boca del muchacho, pero no quería sobrepasarse. El finlandés sonrió y abrazó al hombre, recostando su cabeza por el pecho del hombre. El momento pudo haber sido perfecto si no fuera porque…

—¡Háganlo de una jodida vez! —Alguien gritó desde el pasillo.

Aquello descolocó a Finlandia, pues no se había planteado eso. Quizás alguna vez, creyendo que nunca iba a ocurrir algo entre ellos, pero ahora que podía ser una realidad, se puso un poco tenso. Rió nerviosamente, no sabía qué hacer.

Por su lado, Suecia sabía exactamente qué hacer. Estaba bastante molesto, reconocía a la perfección dicha voz. Siempre había tratado de ignorar sus bromas pesadas que nunca le hicieron demasiada gracia. No obstante, ahora se había metido con un asunto demasiado importante para él y no iba a tolerar que siguiera inmiscuyéndose.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Dinamarca había posado su oreja por la misma. Estaba bastante pendiente de lo que ocurría en esa habitación en particular, ya que no había creído por un segundo que su acérrimo rival se hubiera atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por Finlandia. De hecho, nunca creyó estar vivo para escuchar eso.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó el sueco, con el cejo fruncido.

—Ah, Suecia. Así que finalmente te has decidido, ¿eh? Aunque has tardado en hacerlo, hombre —dijo burlándose.

—Retírate —Le ordenó, le resultaba bastante incómodo tener un espectador y sobre todo, uno como Dinamarca.

—Déjame darte un consejo —Éste recostó su brazo encima del hombro del otro —. Cuando estén en el momento más candente, le agarras del trasero y…

Unos momentos después, el antiguo rey de los nórdicos estaba tirado en el suelo y con un enorme moretón en uno de sus ojos. El otro no había soportado ni una sola palabra más y había optado por golpearle, algo de lo que se estaba conteniendo desde tiempos inmemorables. No obstante, el mencionar el trasero de Finlandia había sido más que suficiente para dejar de lado su lado neutral y prefirió encajarle un puñetazo.

—Qué poco sentido del humor —se quejó el danés mientras yacía acostado sobre la alfombra del pasillo.

—Eres un idiota —opinó el noruego al ver tendido a ese hombre.

Por su lado, Suecia se había encargado de que nadie más molestara. Llaveó la puerta y suspiró. Finlandia estaba esperándolo en el mismo lugar que hace rato, no se había querido mover un centímetro de allí. No obstante, cuando notó que el hombre sacudía su puño, se acercó a él.

—¿Está todo bien, Su-san? —preguntó el muchacho mientras se apresuraba a acercarse a él.

—Sólo me encargué de la basura —explicó con cierto rencor.

—¿Eh?

—Nada —Suecia no quería perder tiempo hablando de Dinamarca, quería aprovechar ahora que Sealand estaba demasiado entretenido viendo una película con Islandia.

Aunque no le convenció mucho la respuesta que le había dado el sueco, al muchacho no le importó demasiado. El otro ya le estaba sosteniendo la mano y se había vuelto a acercar a su boca. Ambos estaban intentando superar la vergüenza, ya no había nada más que perder ahora que sabían lo que el otro experimentaba en su interior.

Quizás era el perfume que llevaba puesto o era su sencilla sonrisa que iluminaba con mucha facilidad su corazón, pero Finlandia se veía simplemente irresistible. Era cierto que había intentado reprimir esos impulsos por largo tiempo, mas ya no quería hacerlo. No quiso esperar por mucho tiempo y levantó al finlandés entre sus brazos. Éste se asombró y asustó a la vez, el hombre había decidido cargarlo sin pedirle su opinión.

—¿Su-san? —Trató de leer su expresión, pero no podía predecir qué era lo que estaba tramando el hombre.

—Sujétate bien —Fueron todas las indicaciones que dio.

El finés rodeó el cuello del sueco con sus manos. A pesar de que era algo incómodo, no podía creer con que facilidad el otro había podido alzarle. No le significaba mucho esfuerzo, estaba sumamente concentrado por donde caminaba, ya que no quería caerse o tropezarse con lo que llevaba en manos. Finlandia le preguntó un par de veces a dónde le llevaba, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ser, pero se dio vencido al darse cuenta del silencio del hombre.

Encima de la cama, al francés se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de poner un montón de pétalos de rosas y al lado, un par de velas. Nunca había sido romántico o detallista, pero según el amante del vino, eso debía mejorar la noche para los dos así que había escuchado su consejo. Finlandia enseguida notó el rico aroma que desprendían las velas, se notaba el esfuerzo que le había puesto el sueco.

—Todo esto es tan… —El muchacho estaba anonadado por lo que estaba observando, tanto que no tenía palabras para describir la escena.

Suecia acostó al finlandés con bastante cuidado. Respiró profundamente, porque no recordaba cómo continuar. El galo le había dado una serie de consejos, pero ver a Finlandia allí, su mente se había puesto en blanco. Se frustró pues quería que esa noche fuera lo más dulce posible, pero su cabeza estaba totalmente en otra. Se sentó, dándole la espalda al muchacho y se acarició la frente.

Finlandia se dio cuenta enseguida del estrés del otro. Habían compartido la misma vivienda por tanto tiempo, que ya podía adivinar cuándo Suecia estaba molesto consigo mismo. Pensó en qué decir, mas prefirió no hacerlo. Lo único que supo hacer en el momento, fue tratar de darle un masaje en la espalda y luego, le dio un beso en el cuello.

Sin embargo, el hombre estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, tratando inútilmente recordar qué era lo que le había dicho Francia. Estaba tan perdido que sin darse cuenta de que el finlandés estaba detrás de él, movió su brazo hacia atrás y golpeó en la panza al muchacho.

—¡Ay! —se lamentó el otro, retorciéndose encima del colchón, ya que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

—¿Eh? —Recién cuando escuchó la queja de Finlandia, notó a éste.

El finés se agarró del estómago, procurando no darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, el sueco era bastante fortachón y le había lastimado bastante. Se desesperaba por respirar, pues se había quedado sin aire. Suecia se acarició el cabello, desesperado por lo que había hecho. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil como en ese momento. Ni siquiera se animaba a tocar a su gran compañero de aventuras, por miedo a volver a lastimarle.

—No es nada… —El finlandés quiso sonreír para que el otro no se sintiera tan mal, pero el dolor era demasiado para sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

—Yo… —Todo lo que se le vino a la mente fue traer una pomada o una crema que pudiera aliviar al finlandés.

Después de unos breves minutos, Suecia regresó con la loción. Luego de luchar con Finlandia, para que éste le permitiría ver su herida, consiguió desbotonar la camisa del muchacho. Se quedó un rato contemplando la zona en cuestión, no creyó que se le quedaría tal moretón. Se reprochaba a sí mismo por ser tan torpe. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta?

—Su-san, no es tan grave… —Una vez más, trató de sacarle importancia.

—Es malo si te duele —Suspiró.

Puso un poco de la crema por la yema de sus dedos y con extremo cuidado, pasó la misma por el abdomen del finlandés. Se suponía que debía ser una noche especial, pero la había arruinado por completo. Tras terminar de colocar la pomada por la herida, se levantó enseguida y se sentó un par de metros de distancia. Allí, se quedó observando a Finlandia.

—Mejor me quedó aquí —Explicó el hombre, al secarse el sudor de la frente.

—¿Por qué? —No estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido, sólo había sido un accidente y nada más que eso.

—No quiero lastimarte —Suecia estaba recontra convencido de su idea y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—¡Pero si fue un accidente! —exclamó el finlandés.

El resto de la velada se pasaron discutieron al respecto. Después de una hora, el finlandés terminó frustrándose. A veces, podía ser tan terco que no veía el resto de la cuestión más que la suya. Se cambió por su pijama y se recostó en su lado de la cama. Dio media vuelta, creyendo que de esa forma, el sueco se acostaría a su lado. No obstante, no pudo sentir ningún movimiento en la cama, lo cual le extrañó bastante.

—¿Su-san? —preguntó, sin hallar al hombre por ninguna parte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Suecia había agarrado una almohada y una sábana, para recostarse en uno de los sofá.

—¿Por qué estás allí? —Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía la cama para sí, lo que resultaba demasiado raro. Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazado junto al sueco.

—Es mejor de esta manera —aseguró.

—Ah… —Finlandia desistió de hacer un comentario al respecto, estaba cansado y adolorido. A eso había que añadirle que estaba ligeramente molesto con Suecia.

Sin embargo, el que más enojado estaba era el escandinavo. No podía cerrar los ojos aunque quisiera. Tal vez todo era un jodido error, tal vez ni siquiera le convenía a Finlandia. Respiró profundamente, incluso llegó a pensar que el "te amo" que le había regalado el muchacho, fue sólo por amabilidad y cortesía. Después de todo, a su compañero siempre le había costado decir que "no" a cualquiera. ¿Por qué habría ser la excepción?

Todos estos pensamientos le agitaban demasiado, tenía que arreglarlo en cuanto antes. No obstante, lo haría a la mañana, ya que seguramente el finlandés estaba durmiendo y no quería causarle más molestias de las que ya había ocasionado.

* * *

><p>Hasta a mí me sorprendió como terminó el capítulo. La inspiración es una cosa rara, ¿eh? Faltan dos capítulos para terminar.<p>

"Ausencia" voy a actualizar para el domingo o lunes.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Daniela MacNerdy, alizabeth [**Sí, a mí también me asombró como terminó. No estaba planeado de esa forma xD**] y Akira [**Dinamarca no puede cerrar su linda boca. Es... imposible para él xD]

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Durante la madrugada, Finlandia se sintió extraño. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que el sueco estuviera a su lado, que se le hacía raro que el otro lado de la cama estuviera vacío. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, mas constantemente abría los ojos. Como si algo le faltara para poder dormir de una vez por todas.

Tras meditarlo unas cuantas veces, se acercó a donde se hallaba el escandinavo. Aún no comprendía por qué había tomado esa abrupta decisión. Si bien estaba dudando con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, prefirió continuar. Ya había caminado desde la cama, así que no tenía mucho sentido regresar. Luego de buscar un rincón, halló una forma de acomodarse.

Se recostó por un pequeño hueco que había en el sofá y después, colocó el brazo del escandinavo. No sabía con certeza cuál sería la reacción del escandinavo. No obstante, le agradaba estar tan cerca de él. Siempre lo había hecho. Y además, se suponía que era una noche romántica, por lo que debían estar juntos. Finlandia puso su cabeza encima del pecho del sueco y enseguida se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Suecia se despertó con cierta dificultad. Sentía como si pesara más de lo acostumbrado. Trató de moverse pero había algo que le impedía. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que tenía un finlandés pegado a su pecho y con un poco de baba. No recordaba en qué momento éste había puesto pie en el sofá, lo que le desconcertaba.

—¿Fin? —No quería despertarlo, se veía adorable.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya tenemos qué irnos…? —preguntó el muchacho mientras que bostezaba.

—Falta todavía…

—¡Kya! —exclamó Finlandia al notar que el sueco estaba levantado y tal fue su impresión, que cayó al suelo.

El sueco aún estaba un poco aturdido por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ese grito fue suficiente para despertarlo. Al menos, en esta mañana en particular, no tendría la necesidad de tomar café.

—¿Qué hacías…? —inquirió mientras que ayudaba al finlandés a ponerse de pie.

—Auch… —se quejó y luego, fijó su mirada en el sueco —.Es que quería estar cerca de ti. ¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo o algo así? —Todavía confundido por la actitud mostrada por aquel.

—No, no… —Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Tengo mal aliento? ¿Beso mal? —Lanzó un par más, pues no comprendía por qué lo había apartado de esa manera, después de ese absurdo accidente.

Sin embargo, antes de que Suecia pudiera responder las inquietudes del muchacho, se oyó un golpe. De hecho, fueron varios. A las afueras de la habitación, Sealand había estado tratando de abrir la puerta pero por alguna razón que él desconocía, no podía girar la perilla. Estaba un poco impaciente, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y sus padres todavía no salían de allí.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo —El niño continuó apretando la perilla sin tener demasiado éxito.

Se alejó un poco al notar que alguien quería abrir la puerta desde el interior. La verdad es que estaba demasiado ansioso, no conseguía entender porque esos dos todavía no se levantaban. Todos los demás que se encontraban en ese piso del hotel ya habían salido de sus respectivos dormitorios o por lo menos, ya estaban vestidos para el último día de la poca fructífera conferencia.

—¡Papá, mamá! ¡Van a llegar tarde! —gritó para que los aludidos pudieran oírlo.

—Está bien —respondió el sueco apenas permitió que el niño pudiera ingresar a la habitación.

—¿Por qué estaban durmiendo hasta tarde? —inquirió sin saber realmente qué estaba preguntando.

—Estábamos hablando de… de… —Finlandia sabía que no podía darle ningún detalle, así que trató de pensar rápidamente en alguna excusa —¡De lo que vamos a hacer cuando todo esto termine! —Sacudió el cabello castaño del niño.

La micronación se volteó para ver si era cierto y Suecia se limitó a asentir. Ahora, estaba más que feliz. Tal vez pasarían por alguna juguetería, sabía que las que se hallaban en Estados Unidos eran gigantescas y estaba deseoso por encontrar el último modelo de los "Powerful Ranger".

—¡Sí! —gritó emocionado por la noticia.

—Ve a vestirte y luego te cuento algunos detalles —Finlandia guiñó el ojo.

Sealand salió corriendo, tendría un juguete nuevo. Aunque sólo esperaba conseguir nuevos amigos en esa conferencia, la idea de su "mamá" no sonaba para nada mal. Incluso quería que la reunión finalice enseguida para poder ir a ver los nuevos robots. Definitivamente estaba mucho más motivado.

Una vez que el nórdico de ojos pardos se aseguró que el chico fue a vestirse, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Tenía varias cosas que preguntarle al sueco respecto a la noche anterior.

—Su-san, ¿tú estás…? —Pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta, el saco de su traje salió volando en dirección a su rostro.

—Tenemos que vestirnos pronto —Fue todo lo que dijo el escandinavo.

—Tienes razón —Aunque la verdad era que le hubiese gustado zanjar la cuestión antes de la reunión.

Después de estar listos, se encaminaron a la sala de reuniones. Como todas las mañanas, era un caos y desorden. Finlandia no solía prestar mucha atención, y ahora que tenía ésa situación en la cabeza mucho menos. Miró hacia donde estaba el reloj, faltaba demasiado para la hora del almuerzo. Quería que el tiempo pasara volando, no quería estar pensando en ese asunto por más rato.

Por su lado, Dinamarca se aproximó al sueco. Estaba deseoso de saber el resto de los detalles de la noche anterior.

—Para hacerlo por primera vez, te ves normal. ¿Qué ocurrió? —indagó el mayor de los cinco nórdicos mientras que pasaba una bolsa de hielo por su nariz.

—Nada —contestó secamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no me quieres dar los detalles? ¡Prometo ser discreto! —exclamó a la vez que inflaba el pecho

Suecia dejó escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al danés, ya que lo único que compartía con la discreción era la letra "d". Prefirió ignorar al hombre, tenía una cuestión más importante que dilucidar pero no sabía cómo.

Quizás debía preguntárselo directamente, pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería la manera más adecuada. Quería estar completamente seguro de que había escuchado esas dos palabras salir de la boca del finés. Debía hallar una forma para poder quedarse tranquilo y continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior. Después de todo, estaba ansioso por volver a probar los labios de su compañero.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos otra vez por cierto nórdico. Éste no estaba satisfecho en lo absoluto acerca de la respuesta que le había dado el sueco, por lo que quería darle un empujón. Sonrió, era todo un genio. ¿Cómo era que nadie se daba cuenta de ello?

—No se te levantó, ¿verdad? —preguntó aprovechando que Finlandia estaba jugando con el niño.

—¿Qué? —Éste tosió un poco ante la particular indagación del danés.

—Sé que no pudiste cerrar el trato…

—No es de tu incumbencia —Ahora no solamente estaba preocupado por lo que finés pudiera pensar de su reacción, sino que debía esquivar a Dinamarca. Era un día genial.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Sé que tuvieron un problema en ése ámbito —Dinamarca movió las cejas, de manera muy sospechosa.

Suecia sólo se dignó a suspirar. A veces pensaba cómo ése hombre podía moverse con la poca inteligencia que tenía. Es más, no comprendía cómo pudo llegar a convertirse en un gran imperio. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba seguro era que no deseaba escuchar ninguna palabra del hombre del extravagante peinado. Y su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite.

—No es eso… —El día se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura que parecía no tener fin.

—¿Entonces? —Dinamarca se sorprendió un poco —.¿Te dijo que lo haces mal? ¿No duraste mucho? ¿Mencionó mi nombre durante…?

—¡No! —El sueco le volvió a enzoquetar otro golpe en la nariz del danés y molesto, se levantó de la silla.

Estaba tan enojado por todo el cuestionario que ni se dio cuenta de que todavía falta un par de horas para levantar la sesión. No podía continuar estar sentado allí, mientras que seguía indagando la veracidad de las palabras de Finlandia y con la continúa necesidad del danés de hablar. Simplemente se largó de allí, a pesar de las quejas de algunos países.

—¡Oye, Suecia! ¡Aún no terminó! —le recriminó un ignorado Alemania.

No obstante, el escandinavo sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue. Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, todas las miradas se enfocaron en Finlandia y el niño. Éste estaba igual de desconcertado que los demás, no sabía por qué había ocurrido aquello. Y estaba tan sorprendido que en vez de perseguir a su compañero, se quedó anonadado al observar cómo su compañero de toda la vida se retiraba.

—Fin… —le llamó la atención Estonia.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —interrogó al darse cuenta que todos los presentes habían puesto sus miradas sobre él, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

—¿No vas a ir detrás de Suecia?

—¡Ah, cierto! —Estaba avergonzado, pero es que todavía estaba algo dormido. Y el discurso que estaba dando cierto americano, había ayudado bastante a esa causa —¿Podrían cuidar de…? —Estaba con tal energía que no sabía ni siquiera hacia donde dirigir su atención.

—No te preocupes —aseguró Islandia, al acercarse a la micronación.

Mientras que Finlandia se ocupaba de ése asunto, otro país del Norte de Europa estaba tendido en el suelo. Pero no recibió ninguna consolación, ni siquiera de parte de Noruega. Se lamentó un poco por el dolor que tenía.

—A este paso, te quedaras sin nariz —comentó el hermano del islandés, sin molestarse en ayudar a Dinamarca.

Por su lado, el sueco estaba en su habitación, contemplando el paisaje. Quizás todavía estaba nervioso por la noche anterior y el rey de los nórdicos simplemente lo había empeorado. Ahora no sabía con qué cara mirar al resto, no era su costumbre alejarse de una reunión importante. No obstante, necesitaba un respiro de todo ése desastre y aunque fue inoportuno, no estaba arrepentido.

Lo único que le podría sentar bien en ese momento era el finés. Aunque fuera solamente su voz. Sin embargo, después de ése beso, no iba a contentarse con nada más que eso. Si alguna vez había dudado de sus sentimientos por el muchacho, lo había confirmado a través de ese gesto. Rogaba por no haber arruinado la relación con él, su inseguridad había salido en el momento más inesperado.

Estuvo pensando en regresar e ir a buscar al finés, para tener la bendita conversación de una vez por todas. Pero no sabía qué decirle. Suspiró, qué tema más complicado. Pero no se arrepentía de haberle dicho sus sentimientos, de hecho ya no tenía esa carga sobre su espalda. Y al menos, eso le contentaba.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del dormitorio, el chico había conseguido llegar a su objetivo. Por supuesto, no había considerado que se tropezaría varias veces con la alfombra del pasillo o que se equivocaría de piso por culpa de la prisa. Pero, al menos, había llegado sano y salvo.

—¿Su-san? —indagó el finés. Sabía que se hallaba en algún punto del dormitorio pues había visto su saco recostado por allí.

—¿Fin? —No esperaba ninguna compañía, y mucho menos, que fuera Finlandia quien se acercara a hablarle.

—¿Estás bien, Su-san? Desde ayer que estás algo raro… —No tardó demasiado en posar su mano sobre el rostro del sueco.

—Es que… —Explicar todo lo que sentía en ese momento para un hombre bastante pobre en palabras era bastante difícil.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para hacer algo. A pesar de que sentía cierta vergüenza, Finlandia se abalanzó en sus brazos. Trató de abrazarlo fuerte y luego le regaló una brillante sonrisa. De hecho, rió un poco al escuchar cómo latía el corazón del sueco en ese instante.

—¿Te arrepientes? —indagó el finés, temiendo por la respuesta que pudiera darle el escandinavo.

—No… —Éste acarició la piel ruborizada del rostro del finés.

—¿Entonces, tienes dudas? —volvió a preguntar tímidamente.

—¿Cómo…? —Suecia abrió bien sus ojos azules al oír lo que había dicho el finés.

—Yo también lo estuve pensado… —Admitió —.Pero sé que es cierto, ¿acaso no has estado siempre para mí?

El hombre se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza. No quería arruinar el momento hablando, así que dejó que el muchacho continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Y yo siempre he estado a tu lado. ¿De verdad piensas que a estas alturas, voy a ir a algún lado? ¡Pero si no puedo estar sin ti! —No estaba seguro de dónde venían las palabras, simplemente las soltaba como venían.

Suecia se quedó pensativo por un momento. No había nada más qué decir o cuestionar. Hasta se sentía ridículamente estúpido por haber dudado del muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, esta vez no iba a arruinar el momento. Levantó la cara escondida del muchacho y sin avisar nada, le besó. Esta vez, iba a aprovechar lo que se había formado entre ambos.

Volvió a alzarlo entre sus fornidos brazos y llevó al finés hasta la cama. Aunque éste estaba algo nervioso por lo que podría suceder a continuación, estaba más que de acuerdo con los planes del sueco. Después de colocar el "no molestar" por la perilla de la puerta, decidió que era hora de dedicarse enteramente al muchacho que lo estaba esperando sobre la cama…

* * *

><p>Se suponía que iba a subir el capítulo ayer, pero la página no me dejaba loguear. Últimamente ando teniendo ese problema, espero que se solucione pronto.<p>

Gracias por leer~


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Seiketo Nayset, Daniela MadNerdy y Akira. [Creo que no le faltó nada al capítulo xD]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>IX<strong>**

Ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama, Finlandia apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del sueco mientras que éste acariciaba la espalda desnuda del primero. El muchacho de los ojos pardos se había quedado dormido por un rato, estaba cansado después de todo lo que había sucedido. Por su lado, Suecia se aseguraba de que todo era parte de la realidad y no un sueño como tantos. No podía dejar de mirar al país que tenía entre sus brazos.

Repentinamente, Finlandia abrió sus ojos.

—¡Su-san! ¡¿Hace cuánto que estamos así? —preguntó sobresaltado. Había recordado que se habían retirado a mitad de la reunión.

—Um… —El hombre buscó el reloj que se había caído al suelo por el ajetreo —.Son las dos de la tarde —explicó calmadamente.

—¡¿Qué? —Pegó un salto, sabía que debían volver en cuanto antes —¡Tenemos que irnos!

—Pero… —El escandinavo se quedó allí tendido, mientras observaba el cuerpo sin ropa del finés. Era un poco difícil tomar una decisión bajo esas circunstancias.

Al principio, no entendió por qué el sueco no se movía de la cama. Frunció el ceño y luego trató inútilmente de sacarlo de allí. Claramente, el de ojos azules no tenía ningún plan de poner un pie sobre el suelo.

—¡Su-san! —Se quejó el muchacho.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato más…? —indagó mientras que arrastraba al finés a su lado, con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

—Aunque suena tentador… —Finlandia se alejó del hombre —.Sea está abajo. ¿No querrás que Dinamarca se lo lleve, verdad?

En ese momento, Suecia comenzó a imaginar la sarta de sandeces que el danés podría decirle al niño. Finlandia tenía razón, no podía dejar al chico solo por mucho rato. Suspiró, realmente no quería levantarse de allí. No obstante, lo hizo. No tenía muchos ánimos de ver el rostro de los otros países, sobre todo de aquel hombre que podía ser tan molesto.

—Vamos a la ducha —sugirió el sueco, ya de pie.

—¿Eh? —Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar. El sueco lo arrastró consigo hasta el baño y cerró la puerta.

En otro lado de aquel lujoso hotel, la micronación miraba el reloj. Ya hacía unas cuantas horas que los dos países nórdicos habían desaparecido de manera misteriosa y no comprendía la razón por la cual esos dos se estaban tardando tanto. Cada diez minutos, observaba la puerta, pendiente de sus padres adoptivos. Sin embargo, ninguno daba señales de vida y eso comenzaba a preocupar al niño.

—¿¡Y si fueron secuestrados por unos robots malvados? —indagó el impaciente chico.

—No creo que ése sea el problema… —dijo el islandés.

—Yo sé lo que ha sucedido con tus padres —respondió cual sabio el antiguo rey de los países nórdicos. Un brillo resplandeciente apareció para iluminar su rostro.

—¿¡De verdad? —preguntó el inocente chico.

—Aunque no parezca, soy el mayor de los cinco. ¡Lo sé todo! —exclamó orgullosamente.

Noruega no tardó demasiado en colocarse detrás del danés. Nada bueno podía salir de la boca de ese hombre y no quería que fuera una mala influencia para el chico. Ya demasiados traumas había creado, como para permitir que dijera algo más.

—Lo que sucede es que tus padres fueron a… —Antes de poder continuar con su explicación, el noruego comenzó a ahorcarlo con su corbata.

De manera oportuna, Suecia y Finlandia hicieron su aparición. Estos habían planeado que su entrada fuera lo más discreta posible y retornar a sus asientos sin que nadie realmente lo notara. Sin embargo, aquello fue inútil. La gran mayoría, que en ese instante estaba discutiendo, posó su mirada encima de los recién llegados.

—Hola a todos —saludó el finlandés sonrojado por la abrupta atención que estaban recibiendo en ese momento.

—¿Saben qué estábamos discutiendo de un asunto vital? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esta reunión? —se quejó un enervado británico, cuyos nervios ya habían salido disparados hacia el cielo gracias a la ocurrencias de cierto estadounidense.

—Los asuntos del amor —comentó en un santiamén Francia —.Claro, eso es algo tú no podrías entender. Eres un solitario que…

—¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando, maldito obsesionado con el vino? —reclamó enseguida el hombre.

—¿Ves? Todos necesitamos un poco de amor. Tú, sobre todo, pero con ese carácter… —lanzó una carcajada el francés.

Enseguida el tema se desvió y ambos comenzaron a discutir como siempre. Por supuesto, nadie intervino en dicho conflicto. Estados Unidos se limitaba a reírse mientras que Rusia disfrutaba del espectáculo que esas dos naciones estaban brindando al resto.

Por su lado, Finlandia sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. A pesar de que aquello había sido un tanto humillante, agradecía que el tema se fuera por el alcantarillado. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que podría relajarse un poco, Sealand se apresuró en acercarse a él. La verdad es que estaba interesado en la explicación del danés, para dado que aquel estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento después del ataque del noruego, decidió ir a la fuente directa.

—¡Mamá! —le abrazó enseguida —¿Por qué estaban tardando tanto?

El muchacho de los ojos pardos se rascó. En todo ese tiempo, no se le había ocurrido en pensar en alguna excusa para comentar al niño. Ahora, estaba en serios aprietos. Necesitaba una idea y pronto, antes de que sospechara de que se le estaba ocultando algo.

Mientras que el finés buscaba alguna excusa fiable, Dinamarca se había puesto a observar al sueco. Se tocó la barbilla, a la vez que hacía un estudio minucioso del hombre que estaba sentado a su izquierda. Éste gruñía un poco, molesto por la forma en que el extravagante nórdico le miraba. Quizás en una de esas, se daría cuenta de que estaba siendo un pesado y lo dejaría en paz.

Por supuesto, eso era esperar demasiado.

—¡Ajá! Quién diría que tú pudieras ser de esa clase de hombre… —comentó con un tono burlesco.

—¿Qué? —Temía preguntar.

—Siempre dices que soy yo el pervertido, pero tú… ¡Tú te has ido para…!

Antes de que Dinamarca pudiera decir algo más, Suecia había hecho una bola con el papel que tenía y se la metió inmediatamente en su boca. Sonrió un poco, ahora podría quedarse callado por un rato más. Luego miró hacia la izquierda y observó que Finlandia estaba en apuros. Parecía que estaba balbuceando algo y Sealand le observaba atentamente.

El finés escribió algo rápidamente y se lo pasó al escandinavo. _Sealand quiere saber qué estábamos haciendo, _era el contenido de la carta. Lo único que se le ocurrió al sueco en ese momento fue montar en cuestión de minutos la caja con la que castigaba al chico y luego se la pasó por encima.

—¡Su-san! —le recriminó el finés, al darse cuenta que el niño fue tomado por sorpresa.

—Querías que haga algo —explicó el escandinavo, sin sentir culpa.

A pesar de no estar muy convencido de los métodos de Suecia para acallar al niño, había funcionado. Por lo menos, ya no estaba en ese jodido aprieto. De todas maneras, luego tendría que pensar en algo, ya que sabía que Sealand no iba a olvidarse del asunto fácilmente.

—¿Mamá, papá? —indagó la micronación, al darse cuenta de que estaba en la completa oscuridad.

—Te quedas ahí —Fue la única indicación que le dio el escandinavo.

Un par de horas más tarde, se estaban organizando para la foto grupal, acostumbrada al final de todas las conferencias. Pero respetando todas las tradiciones, también había problemas para colocar a los países en sus lugares.

—¡Ya que soy el más importante, voy a ponerme en el medio! —exclamó el estadounidense, mientras que reía y sin aceptar opiniones contrarias.

—¿Quién rayos te dijo eso? —reclamó Inglaterra ante el egocentrismo de su antiguo protegido.

—¡Nadie! ¡Soy el héroe!

—Con tal de no estar al lado de Inglaterra, soy feliz —aseguró el francés con malicia y sin mirar al británico.

Por su lado, otros países estaban prácticamente en las mismas. Una vez más, Grecia y Turquía se habían agarrado a puñetazos y gritos, mientras que el resto sólo se dignaba a observar. China intentaba huir de Rusia y de Corea del Sur, pero éstos dos era demasiado persistentes como para permitir que la nación más antigua del mundo pudiera escaparse. Alemania, en cambio, enfrentaba el hecho de que Veneciano se quedara dormido y que Romano le estuviera mandando al demonio. España tampoco estaba teniendo las cosas fáciles, ya que cierto holandés lo insultaba.

Los nórdicos tampoco estaban demasiado tranquilos. A Dinamarca se le había pegado la idea de abrazar a Noruega e Islandia, además de estar en el medio de los cincos. Aquella primera idea no era muy aceptada que digamos, pues el noruego no dudó en pisarle por su mal comportamiento. Mientras que Suecia y Finlandia estaban intentando decidir qué podían hacer con el niño.

—Sea, quédate dónde podemos verte —le pidió el finés mientras que tocaba el cabello castaño del pequeño.

—¿Por qué? ¡Yo también quiero salir en la foto! —exigió el chico que había entrecruzado sus brazos.

—No puedes —El sueco empujó suavemente a la micronación.

—Vamos, Sea. ¡Prometo que luego haremos lo que tú quieras! —Finlandia trató de convencer al chico de la idea.

El chico se quedó pensando en qué le convenía. En ese mismo instante, al costado de las gradas donde iban a tomarse la foto, una niña muy particular estaba sentada. Sealand no tardó en desviar su atención, ahí estaba la chica de quien gustaba. ¡Era su oportunidad! Estaba sola y Seborga no aparecía por ninguno lado.

A pesar del carácter malhumorado del Principado de Wy, el niño nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para conversar con ella. Quería saber cuál era el secreto para ser reconocido y ella lo tenía.

—¡Tengo algo qué hacer! —exclamó el chico antes que Finlandia pudiera decir algo más.

—¿Eh? —El finés no comprendió de buenas a primeras qué había pasado, cuando vio cómo el chico se acercaba a la niña —¡Su-san, mira!

—¿Qué? —Hizo caso a lo que le había indicado su esposa y observó el sonrojo de su hijo adoptivo.

—¿¡No es adorable? —preguntó Finlandia cual mamá orgullosa.

Mientras tanto, Sealand se acercó a la niña que estaba bastante molesta por el tiempo que estaba llevando todo el asunto.

—Hola Wy-chan —saludó tímidamente la micronación.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… ¿Dónde estabas durante toda la conferencia? —Ignoró la respuesta de mala gana que le había dado la hermana de Australia y se sentó a su lado.

—Pintando en mi habitación —dejó escapar un suspiro —Quiero que se termine de una vez todo esto.

En las gradas, Suecia intentaba controlar a Finlandia, quien llevaba consigo una cámara de fotografía. Quería sacarle un par a los dos chicos, por supuesto, de manera disimulada. Sin embargo, debido a que cierto danés quería ser el protagonista de dichas fotos, la tarea de Finlandia estaba complicándose un poco más.

—¡Se ven lindos! ¿No lo crees, Su-san? —Intentaba enfocar la lente, pero Dinamarca se ponía en el camino.

—Lo sé, soy guapo. Deberías tener un recuerdo mío… —explicó el mayor de los nórdicos.

—No —Suecia le alejó de tal forma que el hombre estuvo a punto de caerse de una distancia de tres metros al suelo.

Ambos países se sintieron aliviados, al menos el niño había encontrado una linda distracción mientras se tomaban la fotografía. Luego de una media hora, finalmente se consiguió hallar la manera de que todos pudieran salir bien. O al menos, la mayoría ya que Grecia se echó a dormir después de la acalorada discusión con el turco.

Luego de terminar con las últimas formalidades, todo terminó. Si bien no llegaron a ningún acuerdo durante los días que estuvieron ahí, algunos creyeron que era suficiente con el hecho de que aquello no terminar peor. Aliviados ya, Finlandia estaba emocionado por regresar y ver cómo estaban sus queridos renos, que había tenido que dejar forzosamente.

—Tenemos que irnos, Sea —explicó el sueco al niño que estaba muy concentrado en la conversación que mantenía con aquella chica.

—¡Luego! —contestó con cierta irreverencia y volvió su cara a la niña.

—Creo que te están llamando… —señaló Wy, que de cierta manera, estaba contenta por deshacerse de la micronación.

—Sea, vamos a la juguetería —Finlandia trató de tomarle de la mano pero el chico se hizo un bollo para que el nórdico no pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Mamá, no me avergüences! —exclamó un poco molesto con la cara sonrojada.

El finés se quedó sin palabras ante lo que había comentado el chico. Incluso, se deprimió un poco.

—Así que me convertí en la madre que causa vergüenza… —comentó el muchacho de los ojos pardos, con un tic nervioso.

Al sueco no le gustó en lo absoluto que el otro estuviese mal, así que sin dudarlo, levantó a Sealand entre sus brazos.

—Vamos —Ni siquiera le pidió permiso, simplemente se lo llevó.

—¡Qué injusticia! —se quejó mientras que intentaba patear al escandinavo.

—Hablarás con ella luego…

* * *

><p>La personalidad de Wy-chan me divagué un poco, ya que no hallé la tira donde aparece.<p>

Como dije inicialmente, son diez capítulos. Falta uno para liquidar. Capaz que lo subo en estos días.

Gracias por leer~


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Seiketo Nayset y Akira [**Seh, Suecia sabe como tratar a un niño :P**]**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

Sealand continuaba protestando por la medida adoptada por el sueco. De vez en cuando, pateaba y trataba de hacer un berrinche, pero nada de eso resultaba. Estaba un poco molesto, ¡le había humillado frente a la niña que le gustaba! Sin embargo, a pesar de sus quejas y reclamos, el escandinavo no se inmutaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, continuaba caminando como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—Sea, no es tan grave. Luego, podrás hablar con ella todo lo que quieras —intentó calmar Finlandia al revoltoso niño, mientras que tocaba su cabello castaño.

—¡A ti no te sacaron por la fuerza! —gritó de tal forma que el nórdico tuvo que guardar su distancia para no quedar sordo de por vida.

Todos los demás países que estaban a su alrededor, observaron la escena que estaba montando la micronación. Algunos susurraban mientras que otros ya ni se inmutaban en disimular que estaban hablando acerca de ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de las circunstancias, Suecia continuaba sin importarle lo que ocurría o lo que escuchaba. En lo único que había fijado su mente, era en regresar a las habitaciones que les correspondía.

—Yo le hubiera dado un par de bofetadas para que se le sacara la tontería —comentó alguien que venía detrás de los tres.

—Yo no me hubiera animado a venir a una conferencia con semejante niño —respondió el acompañante.

Sealand estaba ensimismado como para darse cuenta de que había gente hablando acerca de él. Continuaba con su rabieta e intentando inútilmente de llamar la atención del sueco. Éste continuaba sin decir una palabra o hacer un mínimo de caso a los reclamos del chico.

Por su lado, Finlandia estaba algo sonrojado. En realidad, estaba un poco molesto por lo que la gente decía. ¿Acaso ellos estaban criando un niño? ¿O tenían la menor idea de lo que era cuidar de uno que intentaba hacerse conocer como país pero que aún estaba prendido a los juguetes? Claramente, esas personas no sabían lo que era la convivencia dentro de su familia, así que no comprendía por qué hablaban acerca de algo que ignoraban.

Se sintió tentado a responder a esas personas, pero el sueco le presionó la mano. Después, negó con su cabeza y continuó con su marcha. Quizás tenía razón, debía simplemente ignorar lo que decían. Aunque eso no le sacaba la molestia de encima.

—¡Ahora Wy-chan ha de pensar que soy un perdedor! —se lamentó Sealand.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! —aseguró Finlandia —.Esta noche podrás volver a verla.

—¡Yo…! —Luego se calló al escuchar esas palabras del nórdico —¿De verdad?

—Sí. Es la fiesta de despedida, tenemos que asistir —explicó mientras que admiraba cómo la expresión del niño.

Por un par de minutos, el pequeño se quedó callado. Después, reaccionó. Estaba más que contento, así que no pudo quedarse quieto. Celebró dando un par de gritos y golpeando la espalda del escandinavo. Éste se limitó a suspirar, ya que se suponía que le iban a decir eso al llegar al dormitorio. Ahora, debía soportar la euforia del chico.

—Primero, arregla tu valija —afirmó el hombre que continuaba cargando al niño sobre sus hombros.

—¡Bu! —se quejó, pero luego recuperó su sonrisa.

—Si reclamas, nos quedaremos esta noche aquí —dejó escapar una pequeña risa el finlandés, porque para ser sincero, eso era lo que realmente quería hacer en lugar de otra pretenciosa cena de la cual nada bueno podía salir.

—¡Manos a las obra! —exclamó y tras darle un vistazo al desorden que reinaba dentro de su habitación, buscó lo más fácil: Sus robots.

Tanto Finlandia como Suecia estaban desconcertados por el caos de dicho dormitorio. ¿Cómo era posible que toda su ropa estuviera esparcida de esa forma? Pero no solamente eso existía, también había un montón de mapas y libros de geografía, que el niño había tomado prestado para ver quién podía ser su amigo y quién no. También había unos papeles garabateados y bolsas de papas fritas esparcidas.

Después de dejar al chico en su correspondiente habitación y de asegurarse de que comenzara con la tarea de guardar sus consolas y otras cosas, los dos países nórdicos fueron al dormitorio contiguo. Finlandia decidió concentrarse en las fotografías que había logrado tomar un par de horas atrás. Al menos, un bonito recuerdo debía llevarse de todo ese desastre llamado de manera diplomática "Conferencia de naciones".

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Suecia estaba agotado por todo lo que había ocurrido y ya se había acostado, aunque fuera por unos minutos. El muchacho de los ojos pardos decidió que era su turno de hacer algo y dejando la cámara a un lado, fue a ver quién podía ser.

—Es para ustedes —comentó el del servicio y le entregó algo parecido a una revista.

—Gracias —Tomó el papel y leyó los titulares. En ese momento, alguien lo empujó y Finlandia cayó al suelo.

—¡Así los quería encontrar! —exclamó Dinamarca, quien creyó que estaba interrumpiendo algún momento íntimo y señaló directamente hacia la cama.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el aturdido finlandés, que no comprendía qué rayos le había chocado en ese momento.

—¡Ja! ¡Ahora lo subiré a la internet y…! —Pero se encontró con un panorama completamente distinto al que había pensado —. De verdad, son un par de aburridos. No son como Noruega y yo que…

—No tendrás nada en mucho tiempo —opinó el noruego mientras que ayudaba al caído.

—¿¡Qué? No serás capaz de semejante crueldad —respondió el hombre con bastante orgullo.

—Ya veremos… —Desapareció tan rápido como había entrado.

—¡Espera! —exclamó el antiguo rey. Mas, antes de irse, se volvió hacia la pareja que ocupaba dicha habitación —.Suecia, esto no se ha acabado —luego, se fue.

Después de asegurar la puerta, llavearla y poner las trancas correspondientes, Finlandia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. A veces, ese hombre podía ser un verdadero fastidio y de cierta forma, sentía algo de lástima por Noruega. Aunque pensándolo bien, éste había desarrollado una infinita paciencia a lo largo de los siglos así que tal vez lo admiraba. A veces, le gustaría tener esa paciencia para soportar ciertas cuestiones.

Suecia prefirió olvidarse del asunto en el instante que Dinamarca atravesó esa puerta y agarró de la mano al otro. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué le había traído el empleado del hotel y de paso, tener a Finlandia bien cerca de él.

Al principio, nada les pareció muy relevante. Todo era puro chisme y rumor. Claro, no podía esperarse mucho de una reunión en la cual el noventa por ciento del tiempo se habían pasado discutiendo, peleando y cosas por el estilo. El restante diez por ciento correspondía a los discursos de Alemania y Estados Unidos, que nadie prestaba atención. En síntesis, había sido más unas vacaciones que trabajo para las naciones.

"_Grecia y Turquía han hecho tratado de paz en la habitación del heleno_", _"Francia ha conseguido callar al inglés aunque se desconoce cómo", "Confirmada la existencia de Canadá por parte de su hermano", _eran algunos de los titulares de ese boletín. Pero no había nada que pudiera interesar a los dos países nórdicos, así que Finlandia decidió tirar semejante cosa.

—Ah, qué ridícula conferencia… —Se quejó el muchacho, al recostarse.

—No creo… —El sueco se quedó callado por unos instantes, tratando de unir las palabras correctas.

—Pero sí no hemos hecho nada… De nada —Finlandia miró al techo, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo —.Sólo fueron peleas absurdas.

—Yo no me arrepiento —respondió el escandinavo quien acariciaba la espalda del muchacho.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Normalmente no te gustan esta clase de cosas. Sobre todo, cuando está Dinamarca —indagó el muchacho, quien miró fijamente al hombre.

—Por lo de esta mañana… —El hombre trató de voltear su rostro al sólo pensar en lo que había pasado esa siesta.

Finlandia se le quedó observando, ya que en principio, no entendía a qué se refería Suecia. Quizás fruto de la caída de hacía tan solo unos momentos o por el cansancio que le había causado ese inesperado y estresante día, se quedó un par de minutos callado. Luego, reaccionó.

—¡Su-san! —exclamó al darse cuenta a lo estaba diciendo el hombre —.¡Por supuesto! Ha sido lo mejor de la reunión —dijo mientras que reía nerviosamente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el hombre, un poco incrédulo, aunque no pensaba despegarse de allí.

—¡Claro! No me arrepiento en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —se acercó al rostro del sueco, mientras que reía nerviosamente. La verdad era que le costaba estar tan próximo del hombre, sin ponerse tan nervioso.

Después de un largo silencio, en el que Suecia se limitó a observar al muchacho y acariciar el rostro de éste, Finlandia se había puesto tan colorado como los tomates de los que se enorgullecía España. Estaba algo tenso por el hecho de que el escandinavo no respondía nada. ¿Había dicho algo fuera de lugar? ¿Se había molestado y no sabía cómo decírselo? Necesitaba que dijese algo, no importara lo que fuera.

Para su sorpresa, el sueco lo empujó contra su pecho y lo abrazó. Aquello, aunque le había asombrado, fue un alivio para el finés.

—Tonto… —comentó sin soltar al nórdico.

—¡¿Eh? —preguntó el muchacho, sin entender muy bien cuál era la opinión del sueco —No te has enojado, ¿verdad? —Quería asegurarse de eso.

—Pero sí te adoro… —lo dijo despacio, pero no lo suficiente para que Finlandia no pudiera escucharlo. Éste se estremeció un poco, ya que no esperaba oír semejantes palabras.

Un par de horas más tarde, Sealand había terminado con su tarea. Ahora, debía mostrárselo a sus padres adoptivos. Definitivamente, podrían ir a esa cena. Era su última oportunidad así que salió corriendo hasta la puerta de la otra habitación. Volvió a encontrarse con el dilema de que la puerta estaba trabada, por lo que decidió jalar de la perilla hasta que alguien decidiera prestarle atención. Semejante ruido hizo que Finlandia se apresurara en ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Si es Dinamarca, échalo —le pidió el sueco, quien estaba arreglando la ropa para la cena.

—Lo sé —rogó en sus adentros de que no se tratara de aquel país. Ya había tenido que soportar demasiadas estupideces, las suficientes para hacerle recordar las razones por las cuales se habían largado de su casa quinientos años atrás.

—¡Ya terminé! —fue lo que dijo el niño, súper orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

Después de haber comprobado lo que había dicho, y bastante asombrado por ello, Finlandia abrazó al niño. Quizás habían hallado finalmente la forma en que éste mantuviese ordenada su habitación, por lo que recurrir a dicha reunión no había sido tan improductiva como había pensado en un primer momento. Aunque estaba un poco decepcionado, hubiese sido una perfecta excusa para quedarse en la habitación y ver películas, sin tener que cambiarse de ropa.

El resto de la noche era exactamente cómo los dos lo esperaban: Un discurso que a nadie le interesaba como el que dio Inglaterra y que dio lugar a una discusión con Francia, Estados Unidos ofreciendo hamburguesas y gaseosa como la mejor comida del mundo, Rusia nuevamente acosando a China mientras que éste no sabía qué hacer… Un desastre en general.

Otra vez, la mesa en la que debían comer, ya estaban Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia sentados. Finlandia se sentía más que decepcionado, pero Suecia tenía un truco bajo la manga. En lugar de ir hacia donde estaban aquellos países mencionados, el hombre tomó de la mano al finés y se lo llevó consigo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Estaba un poco asustado, ya que el escandinavo no decía nada al respecto. Es más, ni siquiera entendía por qué pasaban de esa forma sin saludar al resto.

Llegaron a una terraza apartada, donde todo estaba preparado. Finlandia se rascó la cabeza, ¿qué era todo eso? El ambiente era íntimo, la luz era baja y había un mesero exclusivamente para atenderlos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Finlandia se acercó lentamente a la mesa, no sabía que esperar luego. Suecia se adelantó y le sacó la silla, para que pudiera sentarse —¡No debiste molestarte!

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó un poco decepcionado.

—¡Claro que sí! Es que… Te has tomado tantas molestias —respondió algo avergonzado —. No era necesario, de verdad.

—Lo quise… —Se detuvo mientras que agarraba la mano del finlandés —Además, quería pasar la noche así.

—Su-san… —Acarició la mano y luego, le regaló la mejor sonrisa que podía darle —. Ha sido el mejor viaje de todos. ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Y así ha terminado. Gracias a todos los que han apoyado el fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos veremos en alguna otra historia =)<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
